A Shade of Tragedy
by AngelOfVerdun
Summary: Twin travellers are once again thrown into Remnant headfirst. This time, they meet people who change their lives forever. But tragedy is rapidly approaching. Perhaps the simplest things in life can change even the most horrific of futures.
1. Chapter 1: A Ghost and a Spectre

**Chapter 1: A Ghost and a Spectre**

* * *

Memories.

No, something more than that.

Premonitions.

They were infrequent at first. Just a smell or just a tiny sound. A flash of red. A hint of charred wood. The faint, sweet smell of iron, combined with the stench of blood. Then the scenes truly came. They were visions straight from a nightmare. Battlefields were the ones that lingered the longest. It was because of the thousands of dead bodies that lay strewn across the various backgrounds. Some were placed in the wilderness, others in small towns. But the one she remembered most was the school. There were so many young faces, so many lifeless faces. A shattered tower hung in the background with a massive black beast frozen atop it. She reached out into the scene, trying to touch one of the fallen bodies. Her arm remain locked by her side. She was cursed to be victim to these horrific sights. She screamed in frustration, in pity. There were so many lives wasted, she could sense. They died in fear, alone, cut off from the ones they loved.

There was a small scuffling sound. She looked up, body wavering. One girl, no... a woman stood at the center of it all. She bore a very distinct tattoo emblazoned to her back. Her head cocked sideways. The woman started to turn, the jewelry on her ankle tinkling, and her short red dress whipping through the wind. Her eyes burned orange, like flames. The woman raised a hand, orange energy encircling it. The energy itself was the most intriguing. It seemed to whisper, agony promised whispers, sorrow promised whispers. The flames intensified in a blaze, scorching the bleak night air.

Then it was gone. The woman, the school. It was all gone.

Scenes started to flash by again. She struggled to keep up with them all. A bright neon mess of hair. Blonde streaks, followed by hot anger and loud explosions. Black monsters that seemed to spawn from nowhere.

Four young girls. Red, White, Black, Yellow.

Then there was nothing, just the sound of wind whipping by. This too, eventually slowed down, to a vacuum sound, much like a plastic bag being sealed.

All was silent.

* * *

 _In the end, there are no heroes..._

 _The heroes of stories always die for their cause..._

 _There is no such thing as a happy ending, no such thing as justice._

 _Life is just a story..._

 _A tragedy, a play put onto stage, a book of empty words, meant to distract everyone from its cruel truth..._

* * *

Ghost flew the air, traveling at a speed that no human should without being inside some sort of sealed device. Gravity pulled on her, and she landed unceremoniously into the snow beneath her, face first. She groaned pitifully and lay there for a moment, tangibly examining her body to make sure everything was where it should be. _Head. Check. Torso. Check. Ass. Check. Legs. Check. Feet... Wait..._

She desperately scrambled around looking for her left foot. Her hands found it, but it was ice cold. Her boot had apparently been flung off during her marvelous arc through the air. She sighed in relief and turned herself over, looking at the sky. It was night out, and powdery flakes of snow were drifting downward. The crisp breeze smelled absolutely heavenly. She took a deep breath and exhaled, watching it disappear in a puff of steam. _The moon..._ She looked at the strange shape hanging in the air. It was broken. No... Yes. Broken, shattered. It's half was stuck in the process of crumbling away, while the other half stayed strong and resolute. In a fragile sense, it was beautiful.

Finally gaining the will to stand up, Ghost barred her fists and struggled up out of the two feet of snow. She spun in a circle, examining her surroundings. It was nearly too dark to see anything at all, but she **did** see a glint of red. It was a long humanoid figure, kneeling in the snow. She crept forward, the white blanket crunching uncomfortably loud underfoot. As she got closer, she could start to make out what the figure was sitting in front of. It appeared to be a marker, then she realized, it was a tombstone. It was emblazoned with some text and a single rose.

The red cloaked figure suddenly stood up, and Ghost simultaneously froze, falling to her knees, unable to stand any longer. The figure whipped around, alert. It saw the kneeling woman and started running towards her. Ghost's vision swam into blurriness and she fell forward, her energy sapped. A faint voice called out. A female's voice, a young girl's voice, "Miss! Miss! Are you okay?"

Ghost barely grunted back, before losing consciousness completely, "Mnphhh. Fnnnhhhnk nuhhh."

Blackness enveloped her whole being.

* * *

"Ah. You're awake finally."

Ghost's eyes slowly opened. Her body felt like lead. The last thing she remembered was falling face first into the snow, and a small red cloaked figure running toward her. Her vision cleared. She was lying in bed, a blanket decorated with patterns of flowers covering her. To her immediate right was a middle-aged man with scraggly blondish brown hair, who was sitting down, a concerned look written on his face. He smiled, holding a cup out to her, "Here. You've been out for a couple of days."

She glared at him, then the cup. Her head poked forward, nose sniffing suspiciously. The man chuckled, "It's just water. Trust me. I wouldn't be trying to kill you after doing so much patching up."

She kept her glare but put her lips to the rim, letting him pour the the liquid down into her mouth. She swallowed. It was definitely water, and it tasted so good. Her chapped lips begged for more, but she ignored them. She spoke, voice still slightly hoarse, "Who are you?"

"My name is Tai. What's yours?"

"Ghost," she answered.

Tai chuckled again, his smile seemingly eternal, "That's a hell of a strange name, but I suppose that's what it is if you say it is."

"Tell me what happened."

"My, you're a demanding soul," he winked, "My daughter found you unconscious in the snow out by the cliff. She dragged you back to our home, which is where we are now."

Ghost sighed, a pang shot through her ribs and she clenched her teeth. Tai reached over, reprimanding in a worried tone, "Be careful! You had three broken ribs."

His hand brushed against her bare forearm. Ghost's hand responded autonomously, flying up to grab his wrist in a terrifyingly tight clench. Her entire body screamed in protest at her sudden movement, but she still didn't let go. Tai wheezed in surprise, his arm felt like it was going to snap in two. Ghost's eyes widened at what she was doing, and she just as quickly removed her hand. She murmured, "I'm sorry, you just surprised me."

After a slight hesitation, Tai laughed, a deep jovial one, "I'll tell you. I've never had a woman grab me that hard before. I don't think I've had a man grab me that hard either."

Ghost smiled slightly, "Physical contact with strangers is uncomfortable for me."

"I would say so. Stranger danger, you know!"

Ghost's attention wavered, a small movement at the entrance to the room catching her eye. Tai saw her eyes shift, and he leaned back, calling out, "It's okay, come on in girls."

On cue, two young girls walked in. One was very young. Her entire outfit, along with her hair, was black and red. Her eyes though, were silver... very similar to Ghost's. The other girl's hair was gold, and hung in a fiery mane down her back. She wore a slew of different clothing choices, but the most prominent were her orange scarf and orange tube top that did little to cover her midsection. Tai introduced them, "Ghost, these are my daughters."

He pointed to the shorter one, "This is Ruby."

Ruby waved, a friendly grin exactly like her father's plastered to her face, "Hi!"

Tai cocked his thumb to the other one, "And this is Yang."

The blonde smiled too, "Sup."

Ghost did her best to mirror their friendly natures, "Hello. My name is Ghost. Thank you, to whichever one of you brought me here. I probably would be dead out there if not for you."

The younger girl, Ruby, blushed slightly. "... was me..." she murmured, looking at her feet.

Realization smacked Ghost straight upside her head, and she asked, "Ruby, that's your name, right? Ruby, did you see another person near me?"

Ruby shook her head, "No _p_ e, just you."

"Are you sure? Would've been a man. He would have been in all black too."

"No _p_ e, sorry. Just you," she frowned bashfully.

Tai asked, "You were with someone?"

Ghost muttered, "Yes, my brother. He jumped after me. He's probably half way across the world, knowing him. Dumb idiot is probably underground somewhere by now."

All three of the other occupants said, "Jumped?"

Ghost snapped back to reality, "Oh! I'm sorry. It's complicated. I'm sure you would be bored with it anyway."

Tai smiled understandingly, "Of course. It's no issue at all. Your secrets are yours alone. Here, let me help you up, and I'll take you to your stuff."

He extended a hand, which Ghost graciously accepted, letting him pull her to her feet. She looked down at her clothing. She was dressed in dull gold sweatpants, and a gray t-shirt that was extremely baggy, especially around the chest area. The older sister, Yang, leaned in and down, whispering, "I changed you. Those are my clothes too. By the way, you said brother? Is he as gorgeous as you?"

Yang's eyes travelled up and down several times, checking the recently recovered woman out. Even in the horribly undersized clothes, she was a sight to behold. Her hair was pure white, and hung in an extremely bobbed cut. One side lay near her chin, while the other sat against the base of her neck. Her eyes too, gleamed white, looking almost like crystals. The rest of her body, though blanketed by clothing was ridiculously trimmed. She boasted a barely distinguishable six pack, and her appendages held muscles that were neither too corded, nor too small. In other words, she was in the area that was extremely fit, but not too masculine.

Ghost coughed, chuckling, "No, my brother is uglier than I'll get out."

"Shame. Your looks should run in the family," Yang sighed, looping her arm through Ghost's and helping her along, "I know mine sure do."

They hobbled into the room directly across from the one they were just in. It smelled like metals and various oils. There was also the slight tinge of gunpowder and treated lumber. Ghost eyeballed it, spotting her clothing, which was spotlessly clean. Above all, she saw her weapon placed on a mantle, glistening from a fresh cleaning.

Tai walked up to it, admiring, "Your weapon. It's absolutely beautiful. I'm sorry if my maintenance of it offends you in any way, but I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to clean such a perfectly made sword."

He gently picked it up with two hands, one finger from each on the flat of the blade. Ghost reached out and gingerly grabbed its hilt. It was an uchigatana, whose blade was all black. It seemed to devour all light that fell upon it. The handle and cross guard were both cream, the hilt wrapped in leather that was the same color and purity as snow. Ghost smiled at its pristine condition and took the plain wooden sheath from the offering hand of Tai. In one swift motion, she sheathed the blade and knelt down. She said, "Thank you for all you have done for me. Will you allow me to change back into my clothes?"

Tai nodded and shooed everyone out of the room, "Take all the time you need."

The door closed. Ghost retrieved her clothing from the table in front of her. She pulled the clothes she currently wore off and wiggled into her own. White pants, leggings more like, made from only the lightest, most porous material. White long sleeve shirt, and accompanying hoodie made from equally as light material. A silky, translucent, asymmetrical skirt, that flared open in the front stopping halfway across her hips width wise, and angled in the same fashion as her hair. Finally, a white scarf wrapped snugly around her neck, allowing her to tuck her mouth into it with ease. She rotated her arms and legs, testing for flexibility. Everything was in perfect working order.

Ghost opened the door, and walked outside, her side still paining her, causing her to hold it with one hand. She turned left into what appeared to be a living room. Tai was sitting on a couch, watching his two daughters shoulder something like luggage. She raised a single eyebrow in curiosity, "Going somewhere?"

Yang popped up from her crouching position, shoulders laden with straps and bags hanging every which way, "Ye _p_ , we're headed to Beacon!"

"Beacon...?"

Tai nodded, "Yeah. Beacon is Vale's Huntsman Academy."

"Huntsman Academy...?"

He smiled, "You're not from around here, are you?"

Ghost grinned childishly, "Nah, not really."

"Where are you from, then? That is, of course, if you don't mind me asking."

"Somewhere you wouldn't know. Another world," she brought a hand to her chin, "I know it's hard to believe, but I'm not actually from Remnant."

Tai cocked his head questioningly, "Not from Remnant, huh? Miss Ghost, you'll have to explain that foreign concept to me sometime. Where do you plan to go now?"

She laughed shakily, "I'm actually not sure. I'm a traveller of sorts. Where would you suggest I go?"

"I would suggest you hitch a ride with Ruby and Yang. The headmaster of their Academy will probably take a particular interest in your weapon."

"Alright, when do you two leave?"

The two younger girls simultaneously said, "Right now!"

"Oh," Ghost said, "Well then, shall we?"

Yang raised a fist in mock conquest, "We shall!"

Tai stood up and gathered his daughters in a massive bear hug. Ghost awkwardly inched away toward the exit, but was soon run over by the fleeing girls. Tai wiped a handful of tears away. He sniffed, "While you're there, make sure they're okay. Just think of it as paying me back."

She smiled, giving a lazy two finger salute, "I would do it as a favor, from friend to friend. Until next time, Tai."

"See ya," he waved, "One last thing, I nearly forgot to ask."

"Hm?"

"Come on!" Yang shouted from the aircraft hovering several hundred feet away.

Tai hurried up with the rest of his request, "What is your weapon's name? It looks very familiar."

Ghost turned and jogged away, shouting back with an upturn of your lips, "He goes by many names! I call him: Reaper!"

Tai paled, as his suspicions were confirmed. This woman, whom he had sent with his daughters, was a danger to not only them, but Vale too, and quite possibly all of Remnant.

* * *

"So, Ghost, what else does you sword do?!" Ruby spewed excitedly, staring longingly at the blade attached to the older woman's back.

Ghost drawled back, "Nothing else, just a sword."

"Really? That's boring," Ruby frowned, "I mean. That's okay, I guess. Are you a Huntress?"

"I guess you could say that. I hunt," Ghost stood up and walked over to the window. They had just transferred from the small aircraft that had picked them up from Tai's house to a much, much larger ship that held several hundred people. All of whom, she assumed were headed to this Beacon Academy place as well.

Yang cut in, "But you told Dad you weren't from around here, so how can you be a Huntress?"

"What, exactly, is a Huntress?"

Ruby's eyes took on a new gleam, "They're warriors that slay the Grimm, and keep peace in the kingdoms. They're brave, kind warriorsandiwannabeonesomedayanditssoexcitingcauseimheretwoyearsearlyanditsoromantic-"

Yang gave a slicing motion with her hand, from behind Ruby's back, and Ghost laughed. The young girl kept her gibberish going for a solid twenty seconds, until she realized no one was actually paying attention, at which point she crossed her arms and pouted slightly. Ghost returned to the conversation, "So, Hunters and Huntresses... hunt... Grimm? What are those?"

Yang answered, slapping her mouth across Ruby's mouth to stop any more gibberish from coming out, "Grimm are the soulless monsters that exist in this world. They're drawn to negative emotions and only seek to destroy humanity."

 _That's what people used to call us,_ Ghost winced internally. She voiced, "So they hunt Grimm, monsters, really. And they protect the... kingdoms. I guess that describes me more or less."

Ruby jumped in glee, "Ohmygoshijustmetanotherhuntresstellmeareyoureallystrongimeanreallygoodimeanreallyskilledhowmanygrimmhaveyoukilledohwaityourenotfromaroundherewhatkindofmonstersdotheyhavewhereyourefrom..."

Ghost just blinked and laughed. Her attention was caught by a blonde boy running past, hands at his mouth. His face was green and his eyes were bulging. He collapsed in the nearest corner and started heaving the contents of his stomach onto the ground. The three girls scrunched their noses in disgust, stood up, and hurriedly walked away. Not a minute later, the intercom dinged and a female's voice came over the air, "We're on the landing approach to Beacon Academy. We will be landing within five minutes. Please steady yourselves. When we land, head directly to the auditorium past the courtyard. Your luggage will be delivered to the necessary places."

They continued their small talk leisurely over to the bay doors of the aircraft. The entire ship rocked slightly, and then was completely still. The doors lowered, and everyone peered out. A magnificent castle, from a fairy tale, loomed in the distance. This was Beacon Academy.

* * *

Ghost, Ruby, and Yang strolled through the courtyard, admiring the many, many arches, fountains, and trees. It was all surreal, and on a massive scale. Even to Ghost, who had seen many things during her travels, this was impressive.

 **"What are you DOING?!"**

Ghost turned to see what all the fuss was about. She just barely caught a glimpse of Yang running off at record speed with a gaggle of friends, leaving her alone with Ruby. The red clad girl was left in a daze, staggering around like a drunkard. Unfortunately, she had run straight into another girl wearing a similar combat skirt, but in white.

Ruby cheeped out, "Sorry..."

"Sorry? Do you have **any** idea the amount of damage you could have caused?" the other girl berated.

"Uh..." Ruby picked up one of the silver briefcases she lay among.

The girl snatched it from her and opened it, examining the contents, " **This** is Dust, mine and purified from the **Schnee quarry**."

"Uh..."

The girl took a vial from the case and shook it in Ruby's face, letting a mist of its contents surround her face, "What are you, **braindead**?"

Ruby sniffed, and that was it, she was set off into a hysteric of desperate inhales, "Uh... ah... ahhh... ahhhhhh..."

" **What do you have to say for yourself, huh?"**

"AHHCHOOO!"

Ruby sneezed, and the air in front of her exploded, quite literally. Ghost just raised her eyebrows in surprise. This day was turning out to be interesting, very interesting. She glanced at the vial, which had previously been in the random white girl's hand. It had fallen a distance away, and was now picked up by a... girl in black, with a particular large bow on top of her head. She stalked over to the arguing two, and said a few words, to which the random white girl gasped in shock, and turned her anger to her. The girl with the bow simply walked away, no care in the world, leaving the rampaging girl to her tirade. Ghost smiled slightly and walked over to Ruby, grabbing the hood of her cloak and dragging her away. Ruby called back desperately, "I'm sorrrrryyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Don't mind that girl, she probably thinks she's some kind of princess," Ghost chuckled.

Ruby jabbed her pointer fingers together awkwardly, "Heiress... actually... Oh hey!"

They both looked up. They blonde boy from the ship earlier was standing in front of them, quite confused looking to be honest. Ruby squinted her eyes and said, "Hey, aren't you that guy from the ship who kept vomiting?"

The boy whined back, "Hey! Motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

Ghost cackled, giving him a mock thumbs up, "Motion sickness. Sure. Okay. What's your name, since I don't want to have to call you the officially dubbed 'Vomit Boy.'"

He blanched somewhat and answered, "Name's Jaune Arc. Nice tooooo meet ya!"

"Oh for the love of..." Ghost muttered, "More horny, awkward teenage guys. When will it stop."

Ruby perked up, "What's horny? You mean he's got like, horns or something?"

Ghost just slapped her own forehead.

* * *

Ghost and Ruby finally made it into the auditorium. There were **so** many people in there. It made Ghost involuntarily scratch at her neck there were so many. She was naturally anthropophobic. Even though she had trained herself to stand being around a number of people, this was nearly too much for her. The number of people she was around was inversely related to how well she functioned. It really _was_ something she was trying to work on, but she was born like it.

"Oh god! It's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god, you really exploded."

Ghost turned away, a smile on her lips. She already knew what was happening. She spotted the random girl, Ruby, and Yang all engaged in **another** argument. The random girl from earlier was busy waggling some kind of brochure in front of Ruby's face and going off on another tirade about liabilities, to which the red cloaked girl was completely zoned out. The random girl sighed, "You really want to make things up to me?"

"Absolutely," Ruby said sheepishly.

"Then read this," the random girl snapped, "and don't ever talk to me again."

Yang interjected, "Look uhhh, Weiss, I'm sure you and my sister got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over again and try to be friends, okay?"

Ruby cleared her throat, "Alright! Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out, we could go shopping for, uh... school supplies!"

Weiss threw her hands up, in a blatantly mock display of folly. Her tone of voice echoed the same mockery, " _Yeah, we can paint our nails, and try on new clothes, and talk about cute boys, like cute, blonde, and... scraggly over there."_

She jabbed her finger to a distanced Jaune who was obviously listening in. "Huh?"

"Wow, really?!" Ruby leaned forward, too innocently.

Weiss's expression flatlined, "No."

Ghost nearly choked laughing. The girl was arrogant as hell, but she certainly had a sense of humor.

A clearing of a throat over a microphone caught everyone's attention, "I'll... keep this brief. You travelled here in search of knowledge, to hone your craft, and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is..."

The man speaking had white hair, glasses, a cane, and a cup of coffee. _This must be the headmaster_ , Ghost thought to herself. His eyes scanned the crowd, until they fell onto Ghost. Or rather, the hilt of her sword. She flushed slightly and looked down, suddenly awkward. _He knows_.

The headmaster continued, "All I see is wasted energy. A need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

He took a last long look at Ghost, then stepped away, offstage. The blonde woman standing next to him walked up to the microphone. More glasses, but no cane, and no coffee cup, but rather a riding crop. _Oh my god, they're all perverts._

The woman spoke, "You will all gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Something about him seemed off," Yang mused.

Ruby added, "Yeah, it's like he almost wasn't there."

Weiss narrowed her eyes, " **That** is Professor Ozpin you're talking about. Be more respectful, you dun-"

 _Really, enough is enough_. Ghost strode toward them, raising her voice in irritation, "Okay, Weiss... Schnee... Ice queen, whatever your name is. Enough is enough."

Another voice. One unfamiliar to everyone but Ghost, "More like bitch queen, if you think about it."

Weiss turned around to the source, preparing her tongue for another scathing rampage. But both her's and Yang's jaw dropped, figuratively smacking the floor with a resounding _thud_. The man who had spoken stood right in front of them, a mirror image of Ghost. He was clad in black where white was on Ghost, and white where black was on her. Yang spluttered out what everyone else was thinking, "Are you Ghost's brother?"

He nodded, smiling. Ghost laughed, "You idiot, where did you get blasted out from?"

Chuckling too, he responded, "I ended up in some kind of body of water. This was the closest thing to civilization I could find. I had to hitchhike on a supply ship. It was unbelievably cold in there."

Ghost just shook her head, still shaking in mirth, "Girls, guy over there eavesdropping. What was your name? Jaune? Ladies... Jaune, this is my twin brother, Spectre."

Jaune frowned. Another guy to outshine him.

Ruby shook her head in wonder, "Another weird name."

Weiss's jaw stayed on the ground, her eyes straying everywhere they should **not** have been.

The black bow girl from earlier, Blake, stood in the distance monitoring the whole scene, but her amber eyes, too, lingered on Spectre curiously.

Yang whispered to Ghost, "You lied. He's hot."

* * *

 _We are not just characters in stories or shows..._

 _We certainly are not one dimensional words on pages, or colorful beings created simply for enjoyment..._

 _We live our story in your heart..._

 _And our story is a tragedy._

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **Welcome! I'm just here to share my own little adventure with you all. I hope you enjoy what I have in store! If not, then that's too bad I suppose. Nothing I can do about that if it's something major. If it's something small I can fix it for sure. Fan fiction will remain fan fiction for a reason, I suppose. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and were intrigued** **somewhat! I hope to see you in later chapters!**

 **Also, I want to credit the lovely cover art to n3kozuki. I love his artwork! If you want to see any more of his work, check him out on deviantArt!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Angel**


	2. Chapter 2: The Chessboard

**Chapter 2: The Chessboard**

"Get **off** me!"

"Why won't you let me see it? Is it really that special? Cause I saw your sister's, and it really wasn't anything special. I wasn't trying to be offensive or anything, but it only really seemed like just a sword."

"Get off!"

Spectre just cringed, trying to shake the younger girl, who was currently ogling his weapon, off his arm. He pointed at her, and mouthed to Ghost, "What the hell is her name?"

Ghost laughed, and walked over, prying her off of him, "Ruby, come on. He doesn't like people."

The younger girl just sort of muttered, "... Doesn't... like... people...?"

"Not at all," she leaned to whisper in Ruby's ear, "But he **does** love little girls, if ya know what I mean."

Ruby paled, backing away, "Eep."

Spectre raised an eyebrow and swung a finger toward his sister, "We should have a talk. Let's go."

"But it's the middle of the night!" she whined.

Ruby nodded furiously, "Yeah, it's midnight. Or... it was seven minutes ago."

His gaze hardened, "We need to talk."

Ghost lowered her shoulders and consented, walking out of the ballroom. Ruby just stared at the departing twins. The entire room was now silent, lonely.

* * *

"What did you want to talk about?"

Spectre clasped his hands behind his back, his voice low, "The headmaster. He knows of us."

"Yeah, I get that feeling too," Ghost said, nodding.

"That sadist blonde teacher too. She couldn't take her eyes off my blade," he suddenly smiled, "Unless she was actually looking at some cowlick I wasn't aware of."

His sister lightly punched him in the arm, chuckling, "The headmaster couldn't stop looking at my mass of gorgeous hair either. But that's to be expected I suppose. The last time we were here... I can barely remember the last time we were here actually."

"Me too. But what I do remember is that the continents hadn't split apart yet. Now there are how many? Like four or five?"

"Something like that."

They both nodded simultaneously and kept walking for a few minutes in total silence. They reached a long corridor, the window drapes flung wide open to reveal the moonlight. Ghost walked up to a window, pointing to the moon, "You know, that's the first thing I saw when I arrived here. I got tossed into some drift of snow. When I turned myself over, there it was. You know, it's kind of beautiful, in a fragile way."

"Mhm. Sure is," her brother leaned against the windowsill.

"What happened with your jump?"

He chuckled, "I honestly don't know. I got these visions during the jump though. I assume you got the same ones."

"I remember one, a school, this one now that I think about it. Destroyed. A single woman standing amidst it all."

"I saw it too. Do you think that is the future of this place?"

"When have the visions ever been wrong?"

"True."

"You two, it is past curfew. Why are you here?" a woman's voice demanded.

The brother and sister turned to its source. It was that 'sadist blonde teacher.

"Do you wanna?"

"Nope, all yours."

"I don't want to either."

"I hate you."

Spectre faced the teacher, "Hi! Who are you?"

Ghost elbowed him, whispering, "What the hell are you saying?"

He whispered back furiously, "What, do **you** know her name?"

His sister glared, stepping back. The teacher's straight lips change to an annoyed frown, "I am Glynda Goodwitch. I am a professor here. Now tell me, what are you doing out of the ballroom past curfew?"

Spectre very nearly spat out an extremely rude and compulsive insult, but Ghost punched him in the ribs again, "Hi, professor! We... uh... We're not actually students here."

"Not students, then who are yo-" Glynda finally got close enough to see who exactly she was talking to, "You... Come with me immediately."

"Uh. Why?"

"The headmaster expressed that he direly needed to talk to you."

Spectre opened his mouth, but received another rib full of knuckles. He glowered at his sister, who was merely beaming, "Lead the way, ma'am!"

Glynda nodded curtly and turned on her heel, walking the other direction. Ghost pranced off after her, with a very sore, very irritable brother in her wake.

* * *

Ghost and Spectre stepped off the elevator. It had been a tense ride up for both of them, especially since they were in such close proximity to Glynda, the 'sadist blonde teacher.' Glynda walked up past them, to the far side of the room. There sat the same man who had delivered the introduction speech earlier. "What was his name?" Ghost whispered to her brother.

He shrugged, "Dunno. Wasn't it something like, Oz? Ozzy? Ozwick? Osbourne...?"

The man stood up, smiling, his eyes peering over his spectacles, "Hello. We haven't been personally acquainted yet. I am Professor Ozpin, the headmaster here."

"Oh."

"I'm Ghost."

"I'm Spectre."

Ozpin bowed his head, "It is a pleasure to meet you. Glynda here tells me that you are not students here."

Ghost spoke up, "No sir, we aren't. We're just travellers."

"Travellers from where, if I might ask?"

She looked at Spectre out of the corner of her eye, who just shrugged, "Somewhere... not Remnant."

"I see," Ozpin sat back down, taking a small sip from his coffee cup, "Then may I suggest enrolling in this Academy so that you can learn more about our world?"

"What's in it for you?" Ghost narrowed her eyes. Something didn't sit right.

The headmaster leaned forward, templing his fingers in front of his face, "I have it under a sneaking suspicion that you know exactly why you are here, but you just need direction."

"Direction?" Spectre scoffed, "From you, I suppose?"

Glynda stepped forward, "Do **not** speak to the headmaster like that!"

"It's quite alright, Glynda," Ozpin waved her back, "I suspect that they are as confused as we are."

Ghost laughed, "Please don't give us that. We aren't children, despite what our stature would say. But... since you seem to know so much about us, why don't you fill us in on the rest?"

He answered smugly, "Alright then. There exists a legend, more of a children's tale, really. It speaks of a twin brother and sister, who carry two mythical weapons. Two katanas, uchigatanas specifically. One sings with pure starlight, and calls its victims to their ends, much like a siren. The other bleeds black darkness, like the void itself, and smites its enemies down like the grim reaper himself."

Spectre rolled his shoulders, "Sounds crazy to me, what about you sis?"

"Yeah, totally bizarre," Ghost brought her hands to shoulder level, palms up, then dropped them back to rest.

Ozpin continued, "The last time that these twins walked on Remnant, was... close to seven millennia ago, before the landmasses broke apart. They cut down the evil king's forces in a bloody battle that lasted less than an hour. Then they delivered swift justice to the mad monarch himself. After that, they were never heard from, nor seen, again."

"So... you think those twins... are us?" Ghost raised an eyebrow.

He just stared firmly at them. Spectre laughed, "Cause that would be absolutely ridiculous. I mean, look at us. I look like I'm 15, and she looks like she's 12."

This elicited another sharp jab to his ribs, but the verbal poke was totally worth it. Ozpin said, "I have it on report from several students, and adults, that you both carry two blades that perfectly match the descriptions from this... 'legend.' Is this true?"

Ghost sighed, "Guess the cat's out of the bag. Professor... Ozpin. Every legend has a basis in truth. We are not legendary assassins, nor soldiers. We're just brother and sister looking to figure out what our purpose in this world is. Our weapons resemble those from that story, I guess. But that doesn't mean we are those people."

Ozpin nodded, "I see. Then if you say you are not those twins, then I believe you. I apologize for keeping you up so late. Though, I will extend this offer to you. If you wish to stay here, then attend the initiation tomorrow with everyone else. I will waive your application papers, since you probably do not have an transfer recommendations anyway. Do you have any questions for me?"

The two turned to walk away, waving good bye. Ghost raised her voice so that he could hear here, "Things change, professor. People change too. Those twins in your story. Even if they do still exist, then they've probably changed in that time."

"Indeed," he mused.

"What the helllllllll!"

He snapped his gaze up. Spectre had tripped and taken Ghost down with them. They currently lay in a jumble of limbs on the floor. The brother opened his eyes, cautiously. His face was buried... somewhere soft, in a valley of sorts. "What the fuck," he muttered.

* * *

Spectre shot up, his head aching like he'd been kicked by a horse. Well, he more or less had been. His memories the prior night flooded back into him. He had fallen, taken his sister down too, and he'd ended up on top of her. His face had been inconveniently placed in her chest. And she had given him a thrashing. The thrashing. That's what he remembered the most clearly. A flurry of fists and feet beating down on his head, and the shouting, "You idiot, watch where you're going!"

He groaned and sat up, looking around. He was in the ballroom, but it was empty. Everyone had picked their stuff up and just left. There was a small note by his side. He picked it up, cautiously, and read it:

 _"We're in the cafeteria. Do try to make it here without killing yourself, or seriously maiming someone else."_

 _~ Sister_

He cursed under his breath. Those damn fools had gotten food without him. He grumpily got to his feet, reaching down to clear the floor of his belongings, but there were none, only his weapon. _Great, and she made me sleep without a pad. No wonder my head hurts so fucking much._

* * *

"Hey! Over here!" Yang waved to Spectre, who looked extremely disoriented and uncomfortable.

Ghost leaned over the table, speaking between chews, "He doesn't like people or mornings. I'd be careful."

Spectre finally reached their table, a drunken sway to his step. He flopped down on the bench right next to Yang. He muttered, "I'm gonna kill you, Ghost."

"For what, dear brother?" she answered cheerily.

"For not finishing me off last night," he growled, "I'd rather be dead, than feel dead and be like this."

"F-Finish him off..?" Yang stuttered, her cheeks rapidly filling with color.

 _SMACK!_

"Ew! Ew!" Ruby spat, her handprint left on Yang's face, "That's disgusting. Stop it! That's not what he meant!"

Spectre let his head fall on the table, "Wake me up when you're leaving."

Ghost rapped the back of his head, making it slam against the table a little harder than she expected, "We're leaving now. C'mon."

He shot up, eyes furious and arms flailing madly. He speech slurred out, "Wheeere?"

"The cliff."

"Fur what?"

"The initiation, you dumbass."

"What if I don't want to join this school?"

"Don't lie to me," Ghost smirked, "We both know you're too much of a lolicon to pass this up."

Two horrified gasps from Ruby and Yang.

* * *

"...That being said, the first person with whom you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years..."

Ghost and Spectre cringed. They could _feel_ the tension rise in the initiation group. The brother and sister just looked at each other shrugged noncommittally.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest," Professor Ozpin continued explaining, "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you **will** die."

More tension rising. They heard a faint retching noise from Jaune.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation. Our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune tried to say something, "Yeah... um..."

"Good! Now, take your positions," Ozpin ignored him.

Everyone crouched into a fighting stance. Ghost and Spectre looked down. They were all standing on a metal pad, almost like... a spring board. Spectre muttered, "Are they gonna launch us out there?"

"So uh... this landing strategy thing... uh..." Jaune cheeped out, "What is it... exactly?"

"You will be falling."

"Oh. So did you like... hand out parachutes or something?"

"No," Ozpin sighed, "You will be using your own landing strategy."

"Oh... uh huh.." Jaune gulped, everyone was in the process of being launched. He was up next, "So uh... what is it?"

Then he was gone, flying haphazardly through the air. Spectre snorted, giving a two finger peace sign to his sister, "Don't forget to take a step back. Hurts like a bitch otherwise. See you on the ground."

Then he too, was gone, albeit in a more proud fashion. Ghost shook her head good-naturedly, then saw the look on Glynda's face. It was one of slight confusion. The launchpad activated, sending the white haired girl flying through the air. _No. No No No. Go back,_ she growled mentally. She reached inside of her mind, forcefully grabbing that secretive cloister she was so familiar with. She gave a hard squeeze, focusing her thoughts on her previous location on the cliff.

Then she was back. Glynda's look turned to pure amazement, as well as Ozpin's. The headmaster smiled, "Back so soon?"

Ghost shrugged, stepping off the platform, "Just for a moment."

She walked over to Glynda and grabbed her scroll, looking at it. It contained a chessboard, full of pieces. Ghost grinned childishly, turning to Ozpin, "So... professor, which one do you want?"

He just maintained his firm smile, "My favorite was always the pawn."

"Why?"

"Because perhaps victory is in the simpler things; things that require a smaller, more honest soul."

Ghost returned the scroll to Glynda, winking at the headmaster, "I couldn't agree more."

Then she was gone, a brilliant flash of white, and she was back in the air, several hundred yards falling.

* * *

Spectre grunted as he landed with a roll. His birthright of an ability was one hell of a kicker, but even it couldn't stop his full velocity without a solid foundation. He looked back. His sister had disappeared from the air. He grunted and started walking. This whole situation was weird to him. First, he'd been shot into this Remnant world, somewhat voluntarily, mostly not. Then he'd dropped into an ocean and was forced to hitch a ride to the closest thing that resembled civilization. After that, he'd hidden away in the cargo hold of a supply ship. And man, was that cold. It's like they thought it would okay to refrigerate people's belongings. Then, to top it all off, here he was, taking a leisurely stroll through some god-forsaken jungle!

"Hey!"

He whipped around. Ghost had appeared out of the shrubbery to his left. He waved, "Hey. Do you know where that temple is? I'm still sleepy, and want to get back."

She snorted back, "Yeah, I caught a glimpse of it while I was hanging out up there. Should be a straight shot."

And so they started walking. A slight pant only here reminded one that the other was still there.

* * *

"Oh my god, there it is," Ghost inhale heavily, taking in the fresh clearing air. The forest had nearly suffocated her it was so closed in. She looked over to check on her brother. His eyes were still half-lidded as he muttered, "Hurry up and get your..."

He yawned, "Your piece. I'm really really sleepy."

She laughed, "Did your deceleration really take that much out of you?"

"Yeah."

"I guess it's been a while, so you're out of practice."

"Don't make me stumble over there unceremoniously to kick your ass."

Ghost skipped off, calling back, "I hear ya. I'll be back in a minute!"

Spectre flopped on his back, looking at the sky. It really **had** taken a lot out of him. Every time he used his innate ability, it cost him energy. It had been... months since he'd last needed to use it. Now, it just instantly sapped him. His sister on the other hand, loved to use hers, so she used it every day. If she was late to a movie, she used it. If someone was about to get hit by a car, she used it. If her favorite store closed, she used it. Every. Day. Spectre cursed and closed his eyes.

Not five minutes later, Ghost returned, her joyous voice calling out, "I return, brother! Greet me with a warrior's return!"

"Piss off, mate. I'm tryna sleep," he shot back.

She kicked his boot in response, "C'mon lazybones. Get up, we're headed back, where you can have a nice, comfy bed all to your own."

He bound to his feet, "Up. I'm up."

He latched onto her midsection and held on for dear life. "You know, it's strange really," Ghost mused.

"What?"

"He said we would meet resistance. I don't think we met any, did we?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Strange. I wonder if the others did."

As if on cue, faint gunshots echoed in the distance. They were followed by the sounds of shattering rocks. The two looked for the source, and finally spotted it. A massive, absolute monstrously sized bird was being dragged up the cliff face by something. That something left rose petals in its wake. They squinted their eyes, trying to make out what it was. Ghost muttered, "No way."

"Is that?"

"Ruby?"

"Yep."

"Damn."

"Yep."

Ghost shrugged, her attention lost, "Alright. Well, I guess they found their pieces. Shall we?"

"Ready whenever you are."

"Okay then. Hold on!"

Spectre shivered, muttering, "I wouldn't dream of anything of else."

Ghost reached inside of her mind for the second time that day. This time, she didn't squeeze the hidden cluster in her brain. Instead, she pried it open, begging it release into her body. It took only a moment, but it felt like an eternity. It's contents flooded through her. She felt every cell of her body suddenly perk up, and stand. She had never felt more alive. This was going to be a good one.

Then they were gone.

Spectre hated this. It always felt like he was being torn up from the inside out. This time though, it was particularly awful. They were jumping back such a far distance and time, that it felt like forever. He felt the need to puke his guts out, but couldn't move. It was almost too much for him to think.

Just as his consciousness was about to completely go, they were back to reality. He gazed around. They were back on the cliff top. Ghost staggered above him, and they both tumbled to the ground. She laughed, "Good one, eh?"

He gave her a thumbs up, "Great one."

Everyone else had made it, it seemed. Ruby. Yang. That Ice Queen, Weiss. That strange black bow girl, Blake.

Ozpin appeared overhead. Ghost grinned like an idiot, "Hey, professor!"

She launched her hand skyward, the relic in hand. The headmaster reached down and took it from her. It was a golden pawn. He smiled and walked away, pausing only to say, "By the way, did anything follow you back? I would hate for my new students to have to face anything else after their... long day."

Spectre sat up, looking around, _Followed... us? How?_

Ghost looked at him, seemingly reading his thoughts, and shrugged, frowning. She struggled to her feet and followed the now leaving troupe of students. Spectre tried to follow her lead, but stopped when he felt something pinching at his arm. He glanced down. There was a beetle attached to it, white, red, and black. A Grimm. He sighed and tried to flick it off, but it just wouldn't go. It's bite intensified, and his vision pulsed. _What the hell._ He shook his arm wildly, trying to rid himself of it.

Ghost hesitated, looking back to check on her brother. He was busy trying to shake some kind of beetle thing off his arm. It would've been quite comedic actually, if it hadn't been for the fact that she could literally since it was draining his essence. She growled, reaching up to her back with her left hand. She grabbed the hilt of her uchigatana and unsheathed it, expertly flipping it into an underhanded grip. She spoke out, "Hold still, you idiot. I've got this."

Spectre closed his eyes, and prayed she wouldn't miss. She didn't. One vertical slash, and the beetle fell off, dissolving into black powder that scattered into the wind. He chuckled slightly, rubbing his bruised arm, "We met resistance."

Ghost laughed too, "Guess we did."

* * *

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose," Ozpin cited.

Yang jumped at her Ruby, who made a feeble attempt to fend her off, "I'm so proud of you, little sis!"

"Gerroffff me," Ruby's muffled voice came through.

Ozpin snapped his fingers, "I nearly forgot. We have two new students just added to the roster. They made an unequal number for the year, so they will not be assigned to a team. Rather they will be... an exception, since we could not find two other students to pair them with. They retrieved the white pawn piece."

A hushed silence filled the previously applauding crowd. Whispers filled the auditorium.

"White pawn?"

"That's strange."

"It's always power pieces."

"Yeah, like the queen."

"When was the last time someone picked a pawn?"

"Never."

Ozpin cleared his throat, "Ghost... and... Spectre... You are being placed into a special division headed by Atlas, known as the..."

At this, he paused, conflicting emotions written across his face. His face cleared, decisive now, "You will be placed into a separate division headed by the Atlesian Military, known as the Special Operatives Unit. You will serve as student liaisons between them and us, Beacon."

Even more whispers filled the audience.

Ghost looked at her twin brother, "Spec Ops? Sounds a little **too** familiar, don't you think?"

Spectre nodded suspiciously, "Yeah. But I think we should play along. He seems to know what he's doing."

"Agreed."

Ozpin sighed, wearily, "It looks like it's... turning to be... an interesting year."

He turned to the twins, "The representative from Atlas will meet with you this weekend, in the city of Vale."

Ghost gave him a thumbs up. Spectre tried to give him the bird, but his finger was quickly grabbed by his sister, who wrenched it viciously.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a quicky. I apologize for all the sudden exposition and plot advancement. I just felt the need to get it out of the way so we can get to more of the filler fluff.**

 **Let me know what you think. I love to hear anything and everything!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Angel**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day

**Chapter 3: The First Day**

* * *

Ghost yawned groggily. She peered off the end of her desk, eyeballing the professor. He was a short, obscenely obese man, with a ridiculous mustache. Didn't he say his name was Poot? No... Port. Yeah, that was it. Professor Port. She yawned again. This fool would not stop obsessing over his... extremely doubtful past achievements. He single handedly, and bare handedly, had killed a Goliath? To be honest, Ghost had no bloody idea what a Goliath was, but she knew he couldn't kill one. Well, maybe, if he sat on it and forced it to listen to his fictional recollections. That might kill it.

"I swung my mighty blunderbuss and bashed the Goliath's skull in!" Port shouted triumphantly, his stubby foot elevated on a stool.

Ghost sighed, resigning her face once more to the desk.

She hadn't talked to anyone all day. That's how the day started anyway. She had woken up and realized that she was in a school. Then, she had looked at her clock, which read five minutes before her first class started. When she'd actually **gotten** to class, she found this mumbo jumbo mess of shit. Fortunately for her, her schedule for the day included only this (dumb) class and sparring for rest of the afternoon. How bad could sparring be, really?

* * *

Turns out sparring could be really, really, really bad.

That is. Really, really, really bad for the people sparring Ghost.

Apparently, there was thing called Aura. It was sort of like training wheels. It was also like, totally, someone's life force. If Aura was depleted, that was it, any more hits taken resulted in actual physical injury, and not something so fragile, like someone's pride. As it turned out, Ghost was extremely adept at beating down both.

Ghost only kind of listened to Glynda's entire spiel about sparring rules. They were basic rules of engagement, but the only ones she knew were:

1\. Don't fight dirty unless you have to

2\. Don't be a bitch

3\. Have fun

"That about sums it up, right?" she asked her brother hushedly, because Glynda was still running her mouth.

Spectre just shrugged, attention elsewhere, "I mean. I usually ignore rule number 1. But whatever you want I guess."

She followed his line of sight. It was directed past the other side of the arena, and centered on a particular girl with a rather large black bow on her head. What was her name again? Oh, Blake. That's right.

Ghost giggled, "Sooo, uh, whatcha ogling?"

"That girl, in the bow over there..."

"Her name's Blake. She seems like your type. Overall antisocial."

"Yeah. Blake... She's hiding something."

"Aren't we all?"

"Yeah, I guess. Her secret just seems to be darker than most others."

"Her eyes?" Ghost remarked quietly.

"Mhm. Dark. Ashamed."

"Miss... Ghost!" Glynda called out from her scroll pad.

"For fuck's sake," the female twin muttered, adding, "Yes ma'am?"

"Please step up to demonstrate the use of this arena for sparring purposes."

Ghost looked back at her brother, who, again, shrugged. This time though, he gave a shooing motion with both hands, a boyish grin appearing on his face. She sighed and vaulted over the stadium wall, into the pit itself. She ambled toward the center, where Glynda was waiting with her opponent. Said opponent was petite, had orange hair, and carried a jumbo sized hammer in one hand. Glynda stepped back, "Nora Valkyrie. Ghost. Are you ready?"

Nora gave a thumbs up, grabbing her hammer with her other hand, "Yep! Rea-dy!"

Ghost just nodded. She'd had a long day and was just ready to go back to spectating.

"All right then," Glynda more or less ran away out of the pit, "Good luck! You may begin!"

Forcefields rose in a dome over the arena, in an eerily blue wave. Then they became transparent.

Ghost blinked lazily, "All right, miss. Shall we?"

No distinguishable word response. Just a massive hammerhead rocketing in her direction and a loud "WAHOO!" Ghost took a sideways step, the hammer and person holding it flew past, just a hairbreadth away. This gave her an actual good look at her opponent, and what lay in store in the battle to come.

Ghost's eyes scanned up and down, within the span of a second.

The first thing she noted was the weapon. At first glance, it seemed like just a normal warhammer. Though, there was an interesting thing about it. There was an embedded muzzle at it's head. There were also many parts of the hammer that were sectioned off, most likely for some form of mecha-shift. That muzzle was probably the end of some kind of gun then, for long range. However, there were no indications of any ammo storage, which begged the question of where the ammunition actually came from. Did they come from that Aura shit that Glynda had sapped on about? Probably. Doesn't matter anyway. The next thing she noticed was the amount of power that Nora placed into her blow. Her knees were bent slightly, hands clenched tightly, and teeth grit abnormally hard. This was a pure power stance. She was putting everything she had into this blow.

There. That was it. That was how Ghost was going to win.

Ghost shuffled away, her hand reaching up to her left shoulder. Nora advanced just as quickly again, and swung sideways. In a single, calculated, smooth motion, Ghost drew her uchigatana, let it rotate into an underhand grip, and stiffened her arm into a blocking stance. She took a step forward, letting the hammer skid past along her blade, and cupped the back of Nora's head with her hand. She gave a hard shove, letting the girl use her own momentum to send herself flying into the forcefield. It shimmered blue, and Ghost winced at the distinct crackle it made. _I hope I didn't hurt her_ , Ghost was suddenly worried, _Oh.. Yeah. Aura. Shielding. She's totally fine_.

Nora bounded to her foot, her hammer transforming into a grenade launcher.

 _Oh yeah, she's completely and totally fine_ , Ghost gasped, _Nothing this girl does is small_.

Canisters flew every which way, as Nora tried to hit Ghost with _something_. But she just couldn't seem to hit her. Ghost was moving inhumanly fast, without breaking even a sweat. She called out, bored-like, "Come on. I thought you were actually trying."

Nora blinked once, then grinned wickedly. Her launcher made a strange clicking noise, and she pulled the trigger once more. This time, a flurry of grenades came flying at the white haired woman, in the formation of a heart. Ghost steadied herself by placing a foot back, "That's more like it."

She looked at the incoming grenades, gripping her sword a little tighter. Their simultaneous launch pattern was going to make it hard to dodge, or even cut down them all. Which meant... Ghost smiled, this was going to be good. She bent her knees and launched herself into the air, directly _toward_ the grenades. She pulled her arms in, and pointed her feet down, pencil-like. She just barely slid through the formation of grenades, and flipped over behind Nora. Ghost stuck her tongue out, "That might have worked on a fat pig like.. Oh I dunno. Glynda."

The audience gasped.

She just grinned even wider, "But on me? No way sista!"

Nora responded with a weapon shift, an overhead swing, which was followed up with an uppercut from. This time, Ghost was perfectly prepared. She grabbed the hammer handle, and again used Nora's momentum to send her flipping over her head. But now, Ghost followed Nora's motion, letting her right hand fall to the ground to steady herself. The rest of her body went into a sideways slip, her uchigatana pulsing with black, nightmarish energy.

Spectre's eyes bulged from the crowd, _Is she fucking crazy?_ He shouted, "Too much! TOO MUCH!"

Ghost barely heard him, but wisely held back slightly. Her body completed the maneuver, and her left arm swung around, bringing to bear her weapon. An ominous black swathe of energy erupted from her blade, chasing after the tumbling Nora. It struck the girl dead on, and continued on past her to the forcefield. It slammed into the forcefield and rocked the entire room. After a moment, the forcefield shimmered once, then fell, and the wave of energy hit the, thankfully, empty seats in the stadium. It cut a deep gash into one side of the stadium. But that wasn't the worrying part. Ghost glanced at her fallen opponent. There appeared to be a crackling field that outlined her skin. Is that Aura? She ran over to Nora, and knelt down, pressing two fingers to her neck. A pulse. Thank God. She stood up, taking a deep breath. If she hadn't held back... she might have killed her. A spattering of footsteps caught her attention. She looked up, to see Nora's team, Jaune, a Spartan looking girl, and a raven haired man in some kind of tunic, come running toward their fallen comrade. They were followed by Glynda and a slow clapping Spectre.

Ghost smiled sheepishly, "I guess this means I won, professor?"

Glynda nodded, face pale, still staring at the destruction caused, "Yes. You won. Thank you... for the demonstration."

Spectre guffawed, "I guess this Aura stuff isn't nearly as potent as you thought, eh, sis?"

"Guess not," Ghost blushed, "Is Nora going to be okay?"

Glynda gave her a quick look over, "She'll be fine. That... energy you let off was just under the threshold to completely deplete her Aura. Any more, and she would have been caused major harm."

 _Guess I was right then_.

Spectre nudged his sister, "Come on. You look tired. Let's get something to eat. We have to meet that representative tomorrow, so we should probably talk about that whole ish."

* * *

The two twins leaned back, stomachs sated. They had luckily found a convenient noodle joint right beside the aircraft landing pad in the city of Vale. The owner was nice enough, or, rather, not busy enough to let them take up the entire bar for themselves.

Ghost belched, "You know. I think I could get used to this."

Her brother looked at her contentedly, "Huh?"

"I think I could get used to beating the tar out of some kid, then getting absolutely trashed on food."

"Me too."

"Shut up, you didn't have to do anything today."

"Pansy."

"Asshole."

They sat at the bar, for another five minutes, cursing at each other and laughing into the evening air. Spectre closed his eyes. His day was actually pretty peaceful and entertaining for once. He let his mind fall blank, all worries sinking away. A flash of red in his brain caused his eyes to bounce open. Someone was watching them. He nudged his sister gently, "Oi."

"What?" a disgruntled moan.

"You have this feeling?"

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"Well what?" Ghost groaned, "What do you want me to do about it? It's probably on the rooftop or something."

"I dunno. Maybe... go after it or something?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"What the hell? What if it's bad?"

"What if it isn't?"

Spectre frowned, "I hate you. I'm going after it. I'll meet you back at Beacon."

"See ya, you fool."

He got to his feet, and walked swiftly into the nearest alley. He glanced around, catching sight of an emergency fire ladder. He jumped up onto it and ascended to the roof, fifteen stories. He clambered over the edge of the building, desperately searching for oxygen, and rotated around, looking for the person who was watching him. There was a long figure, a woman, standing on the far edge of the rooftop. He got up, and started over to her, trying to be as quiet as possible. But she heard, and turned to face him. Spectre gasped, this woman was familiar. Pain flashed through his brain, and he crashed to his knees, clasping at his head. Visions. Memories. A destroyed school. Dead students. A lone woman standing amongst the wreckage.

Spectre's vision cleared mostly, and he squinted at the oncoming woman. This was the same woman from his vision during the jump. There was no way it wasn't. She wore the same red dress, the same shoes, the same tinkling anklet. More pain flashed through his head, and he grasped at it again, letting it fall to the ground.

The woman reached him, and extended her arm down, to touch his head. She murmured, "Who are you?"

She made contact with Spectre's hair. The moment she did, the very same visions that he was cursed with fell upon her. They were swift and sudden, but complete. She fell backward, gasping for air. When her nerves finally calmed their tingling, she looked at the fallen man. Spectre was just staring blankly at her. She whispered, half in awe, half in horror "What are you?"

He smiled slightly, "I should ask you the same question. My name is Spectre. Strange, I know. But I want to know why you were watching my sister and me."

The woman's dignity returned and she stood up, expression becoming smug, and voice following suit, "I find you interesting."

Spectre got up as well, chuckling, "I would be lying if I said you were the first, gorgeous woman who said that about me."

"Please don't blindly flatter me," she smirked, "You know nothing about me."

He picked lazily at his nails, "Well, for one, I know that you're probably going to be responsible for the utter destruction of Beacon Academy. You saw that too."

"Yes, I did," she nodded, "Which brings me to my second question... What... are you?"

All she got was a snort and a rebuttal, "Beats me. As far as I know, I'm just human. What are **you**? Especially since you seem so capable of murdering thousands of innocent students."

The woman sauntered forward, very slowly, hips swaying, "Tell me, do you believe in fairy tales?"

Spectre's mouth turned up, into a returned smirk, "I believe in things that are true."

She leaned in, so close that he could smell her. Her scent was... sweet... and lingering. She whispered, almost seductively, "I am fate, coming to right the arrogance that rules this kingdom."

Spectre closed his eyes and stepped back. He could sense something else beneath her vixen-like behavior. Something darker. There it was. A terrifying killing intent, jaded by patience and intelligence. His right hand subconsciously rose to his shoulder, where his uchigatana's hilt rested. He sniffed back, "That doesn't tell me your name though. I'd love to know the some of such a sexily secret woman."

She kept advancing, "We all have secrets. Why is the secret of my name of any consequence to you?"

"Well you see," Spectre shuffled backwards toward the edge of the rooftop, "I at least like to know the name of the women I'm going to fuck up."

He paused, "That sounded weird."

The woman laughed, "Are you so sure? Fate cannot be denied."

Her hand began glowing ominously orange. Spectre quipped, "The future is never set. I will stop you. And I will find out your name."

The woman raised her glowing hand, and flames erupted from it. Spectre took a deep breath, turned, and took a flying leap off of the fifteen story building. Massive waves of flames chased after him overhead.

Wind screamed past him, as he focused his thoughts. The small corner of his mind, containing his inborn ability. He distinctly recalled something that had been mentioned in class earlier that day. It regarded something called Semblances, which were the manifestations of a person's inner power, specifically tailored to their personality. Spectre smiled, _So that's what my character actually is like_. He felt the corner of his mind open up, and power flooded through his body. He closed his eyes, and let it sweep him away.

The ground flew closer, foot by foot. Forty feet. Twenty. Ten. His feet made contact with the ground, and he instantaneously shot off back in the general direction of Beacon Academy. Only a faint afterimage was left behind. It didn't take ten seconds for him to reach the school, he was travelling so fast. It rapidly approached, transforming from a faint speck to it's normal, massive overhanging size in the span of three seconds. Spectre released his desire to release his Semblance, or whatever it was, and he immediately slowed down. It wasn't enough, and he continued along the courtyard at about thirty five miles an hour, tumbling end over end. He finally flipped over one last time, into the courtyard fountain, where he rose, sopping wet and pitiful. He slumped over the edge of the fountain and sighed.

There was a pair of feet directly in front him, combat boots actually. He groaned, "How the hell did you get back so fast?"

It was none other than his sister, who just beamed, "I might have stolen one of those bomb ass air cycle thingamajiggers. They move really fast if you ignite the fuel tank."

Spectre laughed, choking on water, "Great, I escaped one pyromaniac, right back to another pyromaniacal, kleptomaniac, idiot of a sister."

Ghost grabbed the back of his hoodie, hauling him out of the fountain, "It runs in the family, I guess."

"Yo, that shit does **not** run in the men's side."

"Sure it does. You're just too young to really feel it."

"...Baka na no?"

* * *

Cinder Fall examined her handiwork from a distance. The building she had previously been on top of had, somehow, miraculously exploded, according to the news reporters. The raven-haired pyromancer stepped back into the shadows, her confident smile never wavering. Since she had encountered Spectre, there was this feeling in her chest, one that she couldn't quite shake. It burned, not painfully, but pleasantly warm, like it connected her to the strange man. Like it whispered to her, telling her insatiable desires, unquenchable thirsts. Her eyes glistened and she brought a single hand to her chest, as if to grasp at the sudden, unfamiliar warmth. Her voice bled through the night, like soft embers gleaming in the cool air.

"So... the legends are true. The twins have returned. But where do their allegiances truly lie, now?"

* * *

 **Favorite, Follow, Review!**

 **Much love!**

 **~Angel**


	4. Chapter 4: Atlas

**Chapter 4: Atlas**

* * *

"For the last time," Spectre sighed, "No. Absolutely not."

His sister was practically prancing along with him down the corridor, begging, "C'mon. We still have, what, like 5 hours until we have to meet with that representative."

"Trust me, it would take much longer than that."

"Heya guys!"

The twins stopped and turned to the newcomer. It was Ruby, with a very disgruntled Weiss. Ruby's voice sung out again, "Whatcha up to?"

"Oh, you know, just trying to get my brother into the," Ghost elbowed Spectre, "sparring ring. Pussy's too scared."

"I most certainly am not!" he huffed, "We both know, that on a bad day, I would beat you, hands down."

"So what, too scared to give it a try? We have the **time**!" Ghost growled back.

Ruby and Weiss just turned their heads to each sibling, as they talked. The Schnee heiress raised a hand, clearing her throat.

"What?!" the twins snapped at the same time.

Weiss was very taken aback, "... We... were sent to retrieve you."

"By whom?" they said again.

Ruby spoke up, "By Professor Ozpin! He said that your, eh, meeting has been moved up."

Ghost slapped a hand over her brother's mouth, "To when?"

Ruby just kind of looked at Weiss awkwardly, "To... thirty minutes from now."

"Great," Ghost sighed, looking down at her watch, "Just enough time to get to town. Do you know where we're supposed to meet these people from Atlas?"

The red cloaked girl nodded vigorously, "Ye _p_. At that little pub off of Wright Street."

"Where's that?"

"You know, by that one dust shop."

Ghost shrugged, clueless, "Guess you're going with us, because we have no idea where it is."

"But... but... bu-" Ruby sputtered as Ghost proceeded to grab her by her hood and drag her to the bullhead takeoff pad. Weiss sniggered slightly, a hint of jealously still tinging her from the younger girl's position as team leader. She felt a slight tug on the back of her jacket, which turned into a rough pull, as she too was drug along. Her arms flailed as she tried to glimpse at her abductor, it was Spectre. He simply chuckled evilly, "You're coming too, Ice Queen."

Weiss's face twisted into absolute fury, "Release me now, you vile fiend!"

She only received a laugh, "You two are partners. You should be going everywhere with each other."

The heiress then proceeded to spit out an incredulously massive slew of curses.

* * *

"This was the only one?" Ghost muttered, wiggling around uncomfortably.

They had just barely reached the last bullhead pulling off from the launch pad, and it had, unfortunately, had a full load. The flight pad manager had tried to stop the four from getting onto the ship, but very quickly and wisely changed his mind when he saw Weiss's extremely pissed off face. Now, they were all jammed into the bullhead against one another. Ruby and Weiss were being sandwiched by the two twins.

Spectre deadpanned, "If there were another one, I would've gotten on it."

"I mean," his sister shifted again, trying to get into a better position, "I don't have much of a problem with this one, other than there's some pevy weirdo behind me, who I'm pretty sure is trying to cop a feel."r

"Same, except with the ship's hull."

"You're weird."

"What can I say? It won't have been the first time an inanimate object has hit on me."

The bullhead hit **something** , or rather, it landed quite roughly and all of its occupants fell in a heap. Ghost stumbled into the person behind her. Ruby fell right after the twin sister, and ended up on top of her. Spectre hit the hull that was so lovingly touching him. And Weiss? Well, Weiss was completely removed from her feet and found her face buried into a pleasant smelling... something. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she grasped at whatever it was, trying to stand upright. She opened her eyes, but it was too dark, in whatever her face was inside of, to see anything. The bullhead door cracked open with a hiss, and lowered, revealing its inhabitants to the fresh, warm air outside. That was when Weiss saw what she was actually crashed against.

"Oh my god, you disgusting... perverted.. vile... dis-... ahhh," she trailed off, making feeble pawing motions with her hands. The _thing_ she had fallen against was Spectre, specifically his torso. The heiress had desperately been clutching at, no, not just that. Her face was practically enveloped by his ridiculously lean abdomen, which she had very quickly noted. The smell too, was that cologne? No, it wasn't strong enough. Color flooded her otherwise normally pale cheeks, and she subconsciously licked her lips out of nervousness.

"I... ah... wow... that's uh... It's really pleasant out!" she shot to her feet, and basically flew out of the bullhead, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow. Ruby too, was out of the ship in a moment's notice, standing right beside her partner, though much less flustered. A trail of rose petals fell in her wake.

The twins, on the other hand, were more unfortunate. They remained on the ground a little too long, and proceeded to get trampled by the mass exodus of people, in a flurry of dust and body odor. In the aftermath, Ghost just laughed, "Guess what?"

Her brother groaned pitifully, "What?"

"Turns out," she sat up, "that the thing copping a feel was just a dog."

"Dog's cop feels now?"

"No, you idiot, it was a dog who was panting. Quite heavily I might add."

It was Spectre's turn to laugh, "Panting... for that pus-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, as his sister flung a safety harness from inside the ship at him. It collided with a resounding and satisfying thunk.

"If you're quite finished, we should go. You should not be late for this meeting," Weiss called from the bottom of the ramp, trying to regain some of her dignity.

Spectre tapped the ramp of the ship, still on his back groaning from his newfound injury, "Why're you so eager to get there? I thought you didn't even want to come along."

She turned on her heel, crossing her arms, and pointing her nose in the air, "I am a Schnee. As such, I have the responsibility of representing my family's honor at this Academy, especially to other kingdoms."

Ghost sniggered, pointing, "Girl, I'd worry about the representation of your ass, first." Spectre's head fell back as he cackled uncontrollably.

Weiss looked over her shoulder to see what all the fuss was about. Her eyes widened and her face filled with that familiar shade of scarlet. Her combat skirt had flipped up, revealing, to the numerous bystanders, a pair of very pristine white panties. The screech of embarrassment, mixed with anger and promises of dismemberment and sadomasochistic torture, that followed could be heard from all the way in Vacuo.

* * *

"This is it?" Ghost asked, pointing to an overhead sign, indicating a pub.

"Ye _p_ ," Ruby chirped, "This's the place that Professor Ozpin said you should go."

Weiss cleared her throat loudly, causing everyone to stare at her, almost as if she was obnoxious. She was slightly startled at their attitudes, and huffed, "What?"

Spectre waved a hand, "No, no. By all means, Ice Queen, go ahead."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Sorry, Ice Twat."

She ground her teeth angrily, but continued with what she was going to say, "I figured you would benefit from additional knowledge about the Atlesian Military. After all, my sister is one of the highest ranking soldiers, and reports directly the general, Ironwood."

Ghost elbowed her brother lightly, who wisely took the hint to shut up. She answered, "Go ahead."

Weiss smirked confidently, "Atlas possesses the greatest military power in Remnant. Their technology and soldier training are both decades beyond any other kingdom. Their Special Operatives Unit specifically, boasts some of the most... lethal people known to either humanity or the faunus."

"So... we should feel honored that they want to recruit us as liaisons?" Ghost raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Weiss bobbed her head, "Additionally... most of their research and development is funded by my... father."

Ghost saw her slight hesitation and tightening of the corner of her mouth. She looked out of the corner of her eye at her brother, who just barely nodded. _Is this fear? No... not something that severe..._

Weiss kept talking, "Because of their massive amounts of funding and rigorous training, they have a force to be reckoned with. They should be respected... just like any other kingdom. So... you two should be... _respectful_ towards the representative they sent."

She pointedly stared at Spectre who just smiled innocently and answered just as sweetly, "Of course, dearest! I wouldn't want to offend an entire martial nation by saying a wrong word to its sole representative."

"Good. That's all I had to say. Good luck!" Weiss snapped, "Come on Ruby, let's go."

Ghost raised a finger, "Waiiiiiiit a second. You said that you had the 'responsibility' to represent Beacon, as... what did she say? Oh yeah, as a Schnee."

Weiss snarked back, "Ruby and I have to grab some... things."

Ruby's face was one of total befuddlement and disappointment, "What... things?"

"You know... girl things."

"Ohhhhh... What kind of girl things?"

Weiss's face was rapidly turning an ugly shade of red, "... Just... things. Let's go Ruby!"

Ghost chuckled, shooing them away, "Get on with ya-selves. You have to grab some stuff, real sharpish..." She turned away, muttering in an inaudible tone, "Bloody pubescents."

She stepped up to the coffee shop door, placing a single hand on the handle and turned to her brother, "All good?"

"Peachy."

She turned the handle and they stepped inside the pub. The first thing they noticed was the lovely aroma of herbal mixtures and slight fermentation. It wafted out in a wave, not too strong, but not too weak.

The second thing they noticed was the loud argument taking place. Their attention was immediately drawn to the two verbal combatants. One was the bartender, a rough looking, middle-aged man, who was fingering something in his inner coat pocket. The other person was a white haired woman sitting, legs crossed, on a barstool, with a matching white, professional looking uniform. She bore a distinct resemblance to a particular ice queen that the twins knew. They focused their ears on the scene unfolding...

"... personally responsible for maintaining and caring for the welfare of all the Atlesian Military! The quality of upkeep in the ranks alone shows that he is a great success, and a competent, as well as good man. But I wouldn't expect you to understand!" the woman scoffed, setting an elbow on the bar and rubbing her neck with her other hand exhaustedly.

The bartender's face grew more red and strained, "You listen 'ere! That general of yours is just a good for nothin, arrogant fool, who commands his puppet army all willy nilly for his own amusement! That's all you Atlas spooks are! Puppets!"

"Silence! You will show the respect that is due to General Ironwood!" the woman lightly slammed a fist into the dark brown mahogany of the bar.

The bartender took a step back, hand still under his coat. He laughed cruelly and spat, right onto the woman's hand, "There's ya mighty general's respect that's due to 'im!"

The woman growled, kicking her barstool back, and drawing a sleek rapier from the sheath at her side. She leveled it directly at the man's face, who responded by drawing an antique-looking revolver from his coat and returning the pointing. The entire atmosphere of the room froze in anticipation. Who was faster? The Atlas personnel? Or the more popular bartender?

The fact was, nobody would ever find out.

Ghost shot up to the bar, leaning casually against it. She dropped a coin, which she had seemingly pulled out of nowhere. Or, that's at least what Spectre immediately thought. Then he realized she probably stole it on her path over to the bar. That sappy looking teenager sitting in the middle of the pub, who was busy trying to peer at the Atlas member, was probably the victim. The twin brother sighed and walked over to join his sister. Ghost leaned in to stare at the bartender, grinning almost lecherously, "You know, it's rude to point things at a woman, especially one so young and attractive."

The man's hand faltered as he looked back, wide eyed, "Lass, ya know who this 'ere woman is, right?"

"Not really," Ghost picked at a fingernail lazily, "But I know that you sure don't have any manners."

"This is Winter Schnee, General Ironwood's personal lap dog."

The woman, Winter, dug her fingers into the bar, growling, "Mind your tongue, you insolent fool!"

He grunted back, "Shuddup ya wench."

Ghost interjected, very hastily, because the situation was going from bad to much worse at this rate, "Sir... Sir. Is it really worth starting a... eh... gunfight in here? Your lovely pub?"

"To put down the arrogance of Atlas?" the bartender shrugged, "Sure 'tis."

 _He's hopeless_. Ghost sighed, turning to the other verbal assailant, Winter, "Hello! You seem to be much more reasonable than this overgrown potato."

Winter kept her eyes trained on the bartender, but spoke clearly, "Yes, that's what it would seem. I too, would like to avoid any more confrontation."

"See?" Ghost smiled, clapping her hands together, "Now can we all kiss and make up? Not literally I mean, because that would be objectifying women, and we all know that's awful."

Winter closed her eyes momentarily, nodding, and withdrew her blade. She sheathed it, and the bartender did the same with his revolver. Both of their faces began to calm, as well as the entire room. Though, she couldn't help but add one last remark, in a very pointed tone, and glare, "The only true puppets in this world are the ones who are so self-deluded that they believe themselves in everything they do. They are the White Fang of the world, the terrorists, the degenerates, that sling verbal _mud_ at the benevolent forces of change. It turns into physical violence. And it disgusts me."

Ghost slapped her own face, huffing, _Why can't these Schnee girls just shut the hell up?_

The bartender's face twisted in anger, and his hand shot back into his coat, once again drawing his gun. This time, however, he was met with resistance. Spectre, who had been silently watching the whole ordeal, cracked his fingers. His hand shot out, grabbing the man's weapon hand. In one swift motion, he twisted the bartender's hand, the sound of bone snapping rang horrifyingly clear. The man cried out in pain, dropping his gun, and clutching desperately at his newly disabled limb. Spectre leaned over the bar and retrieved the fallen weapon, snorting, "You're an idiot. What was that going to accomplish?"

His sister snarked, "Beats me. Men are morons."

Ghost grabbed the man by his shirt and brought him in close. She could smell his sweat, it was disgusting, disgraceful. She pushed him away slightly, then rabbit punched him once, between the eyes. The bartender's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he immediately fell limp behind the bar. Ghost took a breath and turned around to address the entire pub full of people, "Carry on! My brother here will replace this baka as the mixer!"

Spectre sighed, but resigned himself to the duties assigned to him.

* * *

"So. This is my brother, Spectre."

"Hello," Spectre lazily waved.

"And my name is Ghost," the twin sister cheerily grinned, "I assume you're the... Atlas representative sent to meet with us?"

"Yes. Allow me introduce myself formally. I am Winter Schnee, part of the Special Operatives Unit in the Atlesian Military. I was personally selected by General Ironwood to... mentor you," the woman sitting across from Ghost sat straight up, very rigid.

Ghost asked, curiously, "Mentor? Mentor us... on what?"

"Were you not informed on the specifics of this partnership?" Winter templed her fingers on the table.

"Uh... no," Ghost looked at Spectre, who just threw his hands up in a confused manner, "Please. Enlighten us."

"This is meant to be a... one-sided exchange of free will," Winter began hesitantly, carefully selecting the best description, "I am meant to mentor you on the system of the Special Operatives Unit. Then, after working some joint missions, the offer will be extended to allow you to... begin working for the Atlesian Military, in an official capacity."

Spectre coughed, "Whoaaaa, wait a second. You're saying that this... Atlas... Atlesian... Military, thing, whatever it is. They want us to... defect over to them?"

"Please, nothing so crude. All of the kingdoms are at peace with each other. We work coherently and in understanding. You will still be affiliated with Vale, but you will also be working for Atlas. It benefits both kingdoms to have a party that is unbiased as liaisons," Winter explained.

Ghost cut in, much to her brother's chagrin, "We see... But all I want to know is why now? And why us?"

"I can answer your first question, but to be honest, I do not completely understand the second question either," Winter sighed, "Recently, Atlas and Vale have had... tensions with each other. Most of this stems from the amount of interaction the Atlesian military has had with the Schnee Dust Company. My... father's... company has had the morality of it's labor forces greatly questioned lately. Especially here in Vale, where the faunus population is moderately high. We need some form of arbitration and unity for the entire matter."

"Schnee Dust Company... Father..." Ghost muttered, thinking to herself, but nodding and waving the other woman on.

Winter continued, "Concerning your second question, I will answer it to the best degree I can, but this is pure speculation. General Ironwood told me only that you two twins are extreme dangers to Remnant. Additionally, he said that you held the power to change everything, that we... everyone... needs you to be fighting for the right side."

Spectre laughed, shooing a tipsy drinker away, "Did he tell you to tell us that?"

"He gave me express permission to tell you whatever you desire," Winter blinked, nodding.

Ghost idly twiddled her thumbs, still musing to herself. She smiled slightly, "The right side is not so clearly defined as you may think."

The Atlas specialist nodded again, respectfully, "I realize this. But I will say this, what General Ironwood told me once, when I was... hesitant to carry out a mission. He told me, 'Do only what you think is the right thing. But never let that sway you from your orders. You have a duty to carry out.' I believe, like he does, that it is _your_ duty to... give this a shot."

The twins giggled, eliciting a confused look from Winter. Ghost answered, "Dear girl, you didn't have to try and convince us. We realize you, your general, _and_ Professor Ozpin have been scheming up some way to get us to join your all. For what reason, I have no ghastly idea. But we both know that you only wish the best for everyone. That, in itself, is convincing enough."

"So... you agree to carry out this joint venture...?" Winter spoke slowly, as if scared of the response.

The twin sister set her hands flat on the table, "Yes. We agree, wholeheartedly."

Winter's face relaxed, and relief flooded across it, "Excellent. That is excellent to hear. I will report back to the general. From there, he will give me additional orders. The only other commands I received if you were to accept, were to inform you that you will need a combat assessment."

"Combat... assessment...?"

"Yes. We need to assess how competent in combat you are," Winter nodded, "This is to see if it acceptable to send you on appropriately combat rated joint missions."

"Alright..."

"Excellent. Is... next Saturday acceptable?"

The twins looked at each other for a moment, before shrugging and nodding as well, "Sounds good to us."

Winter stood up, folding her hands behind her back, and bowing her head, "Then I shall see you then, at the combat arena in Beacon Academy."

Spectre gave her a thumbs up, "Can't wait, Ice Queen."

His sister shot him an ugly glare. Winter only raised an eyebrow, "I was... under the impression that is a nickname the students were coming up with for my young sister, who is currently enrolled in Beacon. Do you know her?"

He coughed, grinning wickedly, "Sure, I know her. You will not **believe** where I found her face earlier today."

Spectre leaned in, to whisper his dirty (sort of, or that's how he acted) little secret. Ghost very quickly, and very roughly jabbed in his the ribs with her fingertips.

Her shout echoed through the pub, "Nanda yo!?"

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Weiss stood back up, her ears suddenly burning. She idly scratched at them with her right hand, while examining the price of the box she was holding. She set it back on the shelf at record speeds. Who in their right mind would buy weight control bars for that ridiculous amount of money anyway? Apparently she would, as she snarled and snatched it back up, clutching it to her chest. Her ears continued burning, and her rubbing intensified. Then, she felt a slight wetness from below her right nostril. She brought a finger to it, wiping away the liquid. It was blood. She nearly screamed in frustration. First burning ears, now a bloody nosebleed!

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey! I'm concerned about my amount of actual RWBY character content. Do you guys want more RWBY/JNPR? More Glynda/Ozpin? Or just more Ghost/Spectre? Lemme know!**

 **Thanks for the support. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and/or review if you so feel the desire.**

 **And as always, until next time!**

 **~Angel**


	5. Chapter 5: Semblance

**Chapter 5: Semblance**

* * *

Ghost and Spectre sat, once again, in the stadium, spectating a rather one sided sparring match taking place. Currently, it was the auburn themed aegis wielder on team JNPR, Pyrrha Nikos, and the blonde bust from RWBY, Yang. The battle itself was visually impressive, but nothing extraordinary. Yang would attempt to engage Pyrrha in close quarters, but all of her blows would either be dodged, or blocked and countered with ridiculous speed. Even when the golden haired fighter would throw her explosive shotgun shells, they too, would hit everywhere **but** where they were needed.

Ghost spoke lazily, but her eyes were sharply trained on the fight, "That Pyrrha girl. She seems almost inhuman. What do you suppose allows her to fight with such focus all the time?"

"Beats me," Spectre shrugged, "But I'd love to have some of whatever she's on."

"Do you think it has to do with her Semblance?"

"What even **is** her Semblance?"

Ghost winced, watching Yang take another strike from Pyrrha's spear, "No clue, but I want to find it."

"I've been watching her too," Spectre straightened his back.

"Oh, really now?" his sister winked suggestively.

"Not like that, you horny little toad," he laughed, "I mean. I've been watching her fight. She's got the technique, the skill, the drive even, but there's something else about her."

"Is this your 'lady killin intuition' that's telling you this, or do you have something substantial?"

"She pulls her strikes," he pointed at the now fallen Yang. Her Aura was completely depleted, and the victory had gone to Pyrrha. Spectre kept on, "She could dominate. She could rule the arena. I mean, she already does, but she could claim it as the queen, without any question. Instead, she settles for beating people and making it seem like a fair fight."

Ghost sighed, "I see it too. I don't understand either." She snapped her fingers, an imaginary lightbulb popping up over her head, "I've got it! Her Semblance is totally empathy. It would make sense. The more she hurts her opponents, the more she gets hurt herself. It's totally a selfish thing!"

Her brother smiled and smacked her arm lightly, "I'm glad you've got enough humor for the both of us. Look over there."

"Huh?"

"That person over there."

"Which one?"

"The one with the ears."

"Ears? Where? I've got to see thi-" Ghost started, then cupped her mouth, "Oh. My. God. She is... I've gotta get a closer look."

Spectre tried to latch onto her, but she zipped off before he could a hold. Ghost shot over to the other side of the stadium, right next to a brown haired girl with a pair of very distinct... rabbit ears. The female twin gasped, restraining the need to pet them, "Hello!"

The rabbit girl shied away slightly, hands in her lap, "... Hello... who are you?"

"I'm Ghost! Who are you?"

"I'm Velvet... It's... nice to meet you."

Ghost smiled widely, "Lovely accent you have there! Is that British? I mean... uh... Yeah, lovely accent!"

Velvet blushed, "T-Thank you. Did you need something?"

"Yeah," the twin pointed to Velvet's ears, "Are those... real?"

She blushed even more, "... Of course they are. Why wouldn't they be?"

"Well, I mean, I've never seen someone... like you. They're quite lovely though."

"Thank you," Velvet smiled warmly, "That means a lot. Though, you say you haven't seen anyone like me. You mean you haven't seen a faunus before, at all?"

Spectre popped up on the other side of her, adding quietly, "We're not from around here. Here, as in Remnant. It's like we're born yesterday."

The faunus girl nodded slowly, "I see... Well, I'm a faunus. We have animal characteristics in our genome. We are a different species from humans. We're quite numerous, actually."

Ghost just kept staring at the ears, "That's cool! So others have different traits, like tails, other ears... Oh my goodness, do others have **whiskers**?"

Velvet giggled, "I've only met a few with whiskers."

The twin sister made a pawing motion, "Can I... can I touch them...? I mean, if you don't mind, that is."

"Oh... They're pretty sensitive, but I don't see why not," she answered sheepishly.

Ghost squealed in delight and reached up slowly, rubbing an ear with the back of her hand. She grinned childishly, squeaking out, "They're... velvety." She winked toward a face palming Spectre.

"Oh look! Is this a petting zoo?" a male voice came from several stadium rows up.

The trio looked up to see a tall male student sauntering down the steps. "Who the hell is that?" Ghost whispered.

"C-Cardin, hello!" Velvet stammered, suddenly nervous. Her face dropped to stare at the ground.

Cardin smirked, three other goon looking boys joining him, "I see you've made some... friends. Did dear Velvet here mention that she's a good for nothing faunus?"

Ghost stood up, fists bared, "And what's **that** supposed to mean?"

"It means that she's little more than an animal," Cardin scoffed.

Velvet tugged at Ghost's skirt, murmuring, "Please don't... it would only cause unnecessary commotion."

Cardin laughed, not quite cruelly, but close to it, "Yeah, we wouldn't want to hurt that pretty little face of yours."

"Oi, who're you calling little!" Ghost stomped up the stairs onto the same step as him.

He looked down at the full head of distance between them, "Careful, animal lover. There's four of us, and only three of you. Probably two, because that little bunny will just hop away."

Ghost's face turned bright red, "In the arena. Now. You too, brother."

Spectre looked at her upside down, still seated, "One sec."

"What?"

"My shoelace. It's untied."

Ghost sighed. She jerked her thumb over her shoulder, "You four. The pit. Now."

Cardin's smirk never left his face, "You two against us four? That's hardly fair, especially for first year students, don't you think?"

She smiled wickedly, turning away, "Unfair for you, sure."

* * *

"Where's Glynda?" Ghost looked around, confused.

Spectre scowled, "Scheduled sparring time is over. She can't be the referee all the time."

"Oh."

Cardin and his team walked out onto the arena, their stances and attitudes extremely arrogant. Team CRDL's leader called out, "You bunny lovers ready for your beatdown?"

Ghost whispered, still confused, "What the hell do we do to start the forcefields and Aura detection shit?"

Her brother pointed lazily, "Probably that button over there that says, 'Press here to begin sparring.'"

"Does it really say that?"

"Probably."

"Then press it."

"Okay."

Spectre ambled over to the button, mashed it and walked back. The shimmering blue forcefields came up, and became transparent. He yawned, "What are your names again? I know you're Cardin, but who are the rest of you dicks?"

Cardin smirked, "These are Russel, Dove, and Sky."

The twin brother rolled his eyes, "Sound gay as fuck to me. Thanks though. Now we know what to put on your tombstones."

Ghost fingered her weapon, "Well, gentlemen, shall we dance?"

An automated female's voice came through the speakers, "Match begin."

Spectre immediately stepped to the far side of the pit. His sister looked at him demandingly, but he only snickered, "This was your idea, not mine. And anyway, if we **both** fight them, then I'll get expelled for killing them as well."

Ghost rolled her eyes, but smiled. She knew as well as he did that it was only the truth. The four members of CRDL charged, their weapons brought to bear. Ghost took a step back into a more steady stance, as she always did. Her left hand went to her shoulder, fingering the hilt of her weapon. They all struck simultaneously, from different angles. _They're not stupid at least_ , she thought, dancing nimbly away, _Perhaps..._

* * *

"Spectre! What is the meaning of this?"

The twin brother turned from his idle slump against the forcefield. It was Glynda. He waved, "Hi professor! Just a little sparring, that's all."

Glynda glared, "I specifically said that the rules do not allow first semester students to fight any more than twice their own fighting force."

He shrugged apathetically, "Professor, she's **not** fighting any more than twice her own fighting force."

"I clearly see her fighting all of team CRDL," the blonde professor glowered back.

Spectre pointed at the scoreboard, "Technically, we're both fighting them. I'm just... resting."

They both cringed, hearing a crunch emanate from the fighting, then a buzz from the scoreboard. They turned their attention to the middle of the pit, to see Dove Bronzewing lying on the ground, grasping desperately at his chest for air. His Aura levels had gone under the allowed minimum to fight. Spectre grinned, "See, professor? Their numbers are dropping by the tons! Pretty soon, I think I'll have to tag out!"

Glynda growled, but let the fight continue, a slight hint of curiosity tinging her.

Ghost kept her distance from the remaining three CRDL members. The goal was to keep them all in front of her, so none of them could blindside her. That Dove fellow had tried to creep up on her, but a swift three punch combo followed up with a lung crushing axe kick put him out for good. Now the other goons awaited her. They all charged, again. _God, they don't wait around do they?_

Ghost rolled to her right, flinging her leg out. She caught Sky's legs and he went sprawling forward. She immediately pounced at the next person in line, Russel. He barely dodged her flying foot, and tried to counter with a dual stab from his daggers. Ghost flashed a grin, then drew her uchigatana, letting it fall into her traditional underhanded grip. She spun, parrying Russel's blow and turning all the way around to slash Sky across the face. His Aura levels tanked to 8, and the safety buzzer rang. A metal glint flashed in the corner of Ghost's eye. She deftly flipped away, avoiding a downward strike from Cardin's mace. It shattered the ground where she had just been. She chuckled, "Careful, love. You might hurt yourself with that."

Cardin snarled and dashed forward, swinging wildly. Ghost laughed and slid under his attacks, beelining for Russel. The dagger wielder panicked slightly, but quickly recovered. He began spinning, throwing in alternating strikes with his daggers. The female twin leaned back from his radius. She eyeballed his attacks for a second, then shot forward, her arm extending and blade flashing. Russel's daggers caught on her sword without a sound and she grabbed him by the throat. She swept his legs with a single movement from a foot and tossed him toward the now oncoming mace from Cardin. The Aura indicator on the scoreboard buzzed again, this time a mistake from a teammate.

From the sidelines, Spectre poked at the forcefield with a finger. He muttered up at Glynda, "I honestly don't think it'll be at all fair if I actually decide to contribute to the fight now, what do you think?"

Glynda rolled her eyes, sighing. Although, a small amount of respect for the female twin now peeked out. For a first semester student, she was quite proficient in all areas of combat that the professor had seen thus far.

Back in the battle... Ghost avoided each and every one of Cardin's attacks with ease. Each time, she would respond with words that weren't derogatory, but rather blatantly nice. Their effects were clearly seen, as Cardin's swings became increasingly desperate and wild. Ghost danced back to her brother, whispering, "Whatcha think? Balls?"

Spectre snorted and took a quick step back, avoiding another crazy swing from Cardin's mace, "That might irreparably damage him."

His sister flipped over a follow up horizontal strike, "Yeah. Real shame that would be. **Real** shame."

Cardin yelled at her antics furiously, "Fight me you coward!"

"Fine then," she winked, lowering her weapon and standing with feet together, "Come get me, big boy."

In a blinding rage, Cardin bulled forward, his mace crushing down for the final blow. Ghost's sword arm flashed up, blocking the attack.

Spectre shook a little, feeling the shockwave from halfway across the arena.

Ghost smiled, a decisive one. She shunted Cardin's mace into the ground with a downward swipe and spun around clockwise, shouting, "Ka-mi... No... Surasshu!"

Her blade jabbed toward Cardin, shadowy energy shooting forward. It emanated from the hilt and pulsed along the blade. Dark whispers came from the uchigatana, ones of hate, of anger, of promises for revenge. The pulse became a beam, which shot right between Cardin's legs, but didn't him. His Aura drained completely to 0 and he collapsed, pale-faced. He could still faintly hear the whispers as they faded away into nothingness.

"Match over. Victor," the automated computer voice spoke. The forcefields dissipated and the scoreboard reset.

 _Click! Snap!_

Ghost covered her eyes form the flash. She angrily looked for the source of it, but calmed down when she realized it was Velvet taking pictures. The twin hopped over to the faunus girl and said somewhat coyly, "Sorry if I embarrassed you. I can't stand bullies though."

"Oh, it's quite alright," Velvet smiled, "It was totally worth it to see you fight."

"Why thank you! May I see the picture you took?"

Velvet fumbled with her camera, but brought the picture up, "It's not that good... but it's the best I can do."

It was just a picture centered in on her uchigatana. Nevertheless, Ghost beamed, "Looks great! I love it!"

"Really?" Velvet clapped her hands together happily, "Though... Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything!"

"What... is your weapon blade made out of? I've seen a lot of weapons, but nothing quite like yours."

Ghost winked, "If I told you, I'd have to kill ya. Seriously though, I have **no** clue. I'm pretty sure it's made from the tears of poor kids like Cardin."

Velvet laughed, "I see. Thank you anyway though. C-Can we hang out some other time?"

The female twin grabbed her hand, and spoke with a sincere smile that emanated warmth, "Of course. It was great meeting you and fighting for you, Velvet."

They waved good bye and parted ways. Ghost let out an exhale then hopped over to join her brother and Glynda. She chirped happily, "So? Whatcha think?"

Spectre gave her a beaming thumbs up, but Glynda glared over the top of her spectacles. She sighed, "Impressively fought. Though, I must know: was the energy that you released at the end your Semblance? I merely ask this because neither Professor Ozpin, nor I have the faintest clue what either of yours may be, since we have no recorded history of you two."

"Nahhhhhh! That was just me fooling around. Nii-san told me not to kill his dignity, so I didn't," Ghost brayed, motioning with her forefinger and thumb, "Just the tip."

"No. TMI, sis. TMI," Spectre slapped a hand over his own face, groaning at his sister's cackling.

Glynda stood, awe-struck (quite possibly the only time she's been seen as such in front of students), "You said... 'fooling around?' The power and precision of that sorcery was on par with that of a professional level huntsman."

The blond professor's scroll buzzed suddenly. She removed it from her pocket and read a message that popped up. She cleared her throat, regaining her posture, "Professor Ozpin wishes to see you at your earliest convenience."

"Come on, Nii," Ghost waved to her brother, "Tell him we're coming now."

"Very well. Have a pleasant day," Glynda nodded curtly, turning to the four members of team CRDL still sprawled on the ground. Cardin was moaning something about... his precious family jewels...

* * *

"What do you suppose he wants?" Ghost asked.

Spectre shrugged, leaning against the back of the elevator, "No clue. Might be to talk about that Atlas shit."

"Ah. True. True. By the way, where did you run off to the other day?"

"After we were done in the city?"

"Yeah."

"Someone was watching us."

"I know **that.** Who was it?"

"The woman. From our jump."

The air in the elevator suddenly seemed to drop ten degrees. Ghost spoke slowly, "The woman... You're sure?"

He nodded, "Absolutely. What's more, she seemed to know who we are."

"How old was she?"

"She looked young."

"So, too young to remember what happened the last time we were here?"

"Most likely."

"Curious," Ghost rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "What was she like?"

"Driven. Her determination was... intense, terrifying actually. I think it's been a while since I've met someone... normal... who's been that driven to carry out something."

Ghost bumped him lightly with her elbow, "Sounds like you're in looooove."

Spectre sighed, "She's the one that will be responsible for the murder of many innocent students here."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

The last minute of the elevator was one of silence and awkwardness. Finally though, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The twins stepped out of the carriage and into Ozpin's office. The professor himself was standing at his window, staring down at the school. He turned around, smiling warmly, "Ah. Hello, how are you today?"

They both said simultaneously, "Pretty good so far."

The headmaster walked over to his chair, sitting down, "I... see that you two have been... stirring the pot... with other students."

Ghost blushed, "Well, since you say it like that. I couldn't just stand around and watch some ass- I mean, some person bullying a helpless girl."

"I must agree," Ozpin nodded, "Though, I would hardly say that Ms. Scarletina is helpless. She is a second year student, one of my favorites actually."

"Really? She just seemed so... pleasant."

"Yes. That she is. That... she is," Ozpin took a drink from his endless cup of coffee, "Tell me, do you know why I called you up here?"

"Nope," the twins quipped at the same time.

"We... have a disturbing lack of information on both of you. That being said, I would like to fill in some of the blanks. Of course, on your own voluntary terms."

Ghost and Spectre looked at each other, then nodded. Ghost spoke up, "Yeah, that's fine. Shoot."

Ozpin templed his fingers, "Very well. What are your Semblances?"

Ghost thought for a second, "In the world we come from, there's no such thing designated as Semblances. But, I've come to think of them as innately born abilities that everyone has. Based on that definition... I would say that mine is temporal manipulation."

"I see," Ozpin narrowed his eyes slightly, and turned to Spectre, "And what of yours?"

He too thought for a second before coming up with the most simplified explanation, "Hm... Mine is much more... difficult to describe. It is... spatial manipulation."

"Please... expound."

"That's about all I have..."

Ghost smacked his arm lightly, "I'm sorry, professor. He's terrible at talking. I think I can do better. His Semblance is one that allows him to alter and manipulate the very fabric of space. He can bend, even nearly break the laws of physics. I've seen him turn stars inside out, just to save someone, literally."

Spectre blushed, "Please, don't melodramatize it."

"I'm not! He just needs to realize that you're just as special as me!"

"I'm still not convinced that's a compliment."

Ozpin cleared his throat, "So. Ghost, you can manipulate time. To what degree?"

She wobbled her hands in the air, "It depends. If I'm practiced, I can nearly completely stop time in about... say... a world's diameter. Most days, I can only manipulate time in direct vicinity to myself."

"Is your manipulation limited to dilation?"

"Nah. I can time jump, with others too if they're in physical contact with me."

Ozpin nodded, "And what about you Spectre? How is your Semblance used most commonly?"

The twin brother muttered shyly, "I like to think I'm useful... sometimes, anyway. My alteration of space is directly correlated to my concentration and energy level. I can usually affect objects within a mile radius of me. It's like... their entire being is naked to me. It's like I can see anything and everything about them, and that gives me a strange control over them. It's quite distracting to see everything like that, to be honest."

"So... Can you see everything about me?" the headmaster asked, amusedly.

"Yes, I can."

"And what does that allow you to do to me?"

"Nothing. My powers are limited exclusively to inanimate objects. It's weird really. It's almost like I'm some kind of fictional character, and my powers are kept only to inorganic things so I won't be... you know.. super overpowered."

Ozpin chuckled, "I see... I see... So, with all of this new information handed to me, I think it reasonable to say that is completely feasible that you two are the twins from our myths. Is this correct?"

They shrugged and Ghost said, "Sure. It's totally possible. But that was a long time ago. The question I would be asking us is, what are we doing here now?"

"Then, what **are** you doing here now?"

She put her hands on her hips, "We're here... to save the world!"

Spectre cuffed her on the back of her head, "What she means to say is, we're investigating a catastrophic event that may occur in the near future."

Ozpin's eyes widened, and he murmured, "Catastrophic... event?"

The male twin nodded gravely, "Mhmmm. When we... arrived in this world, we saw a vision of a woman. This woman could potentially be responsible for the destruction of school, perhaps even more of Remnant."

The headmaster turned away, his hands gripping his chair's arms tightly. His voice called out quietly, "Do you know who this woman is?"

Spectre looked at his sister, who closed her eyes and shook her head, "We know **what** she is. We are not sure **who** she is though."

Ozpin looked back at them, his face grim, " **What** is she?"

"She is a woman determined to fulfill her destiny."

"I see..." Ozpin nodded, "Is that all you know of her?"

"Yes. That's all we know as of yet. If our... investigations turn up with anything significant, we'll let you know," Spectre bowed his head.

"Thank you. That eases my mind somewhat," the headmaster waved his hand, "Before you go, I wish to tell you something concerning your new responsibilities as liaisons."

Spectre waggled his eyebrows knowingly at his sister. Ghost giggled, "What is it?"

"Be careful. Those in positions of power at Atlas will do nothing to gain control of you. General Ironwood is a good man, I know that as a fact. However, he does not own sole rights to give you orders."

"Whoaaaaa. Wait a minute," Ghost squinted, "I thought you said we were students here, and liaisons to there. Not the other way around."

Ozpin nodded, "I did. However, in the binding agreement, it states that Atlas may use you to carry out any mission that is designated by both parties to be neutral of any kingdom's agenda. We will catch as many of those trying to deceive us, but we cannot guarantee complete success. There are those that wish only to further their only schedules, without regard to any kingdom's welfare."

Ghost nodded, "We understand. We will agree to this... agreement. We will also remain a neutral party, that, I swear to you."

Ozpin smiled, "Thank you. I will let you two be for today, then. Have a pleasant rest of the day."

"Thanks! Cheerio, love!"

* * *

 **Somewhere less that reputable**

Cinder Fall walked through the warehouse, examining the ever growing stockpile of dust and weapons. Roman Torchwick, master thief and criminal, strolled beside her leisurely. To the pyromancer, he was a tool, useful, but still a tool. He was expendable, just like every one of his henchmen, and every one of the White Fang. He did his jobs well, but constantly left messes that needed cleaning up. Cinder rolled a flame between her fingertips, musing.

Roman chuckled nervously. This was never a good thing. Whenever she did that, it meant she was deep in thought. And whenever she was deep in thought, trouble was sure to follow. He just had to wait for it...

"Roman, I need something from you," Cinder called.

He grinned back suggestively, "Something that involves a bed...?"

Her eyes flared dangerously as he instantly regretted his words. He spoke again, more reserved this time, "What... kind of thing?"

"I need a pet of yours."

Roman was legitimately confused, "I don't recall owning any... pets. Little buggers take too much responsibility, and you know me. It's not exactly my forte."

Cinder stopped walking, "I need to borrow Neo."

He choked on the cigar that seemed to constantly plague his face, "N-Neo? What for?"

"For a job I need done. I trust her with it more than I trust you."

"Well. Okay then," he scoffed slightly, "If that's how it is. I'll text her right away."

He pulled his phone out and pulled of Neopolitan's number. He started to type a message out, but paused when he heard a light thump from his right. The two turned toward the noise. Then, none other than the pint-sized Neo walked out from the shadows, putting one foot behind the other and curtsying. She smiled and made an exaggerated scratching motion at her ears. Cinder closed the distance between them as she spoke, "Neo. I need you to do something for me."

The miniature girl nodded, making a _"go on"_ motion. Cinder continued, "I need you to infiltrate Beacon Academy and gather as much information as you can on these two students."

She handed Neo two pictures, one of Ghost, the other of Spectre, "They are twins. I need to know where specifically their allegiances lie. Any other pertinent information is welcomed too."

Neo stared at the photos for a moment, then nodded again. She tapped at an imaginary watch on her wrist. Cinder answered, "The sooner I know, the better."

The ice cream themed girl blinked once, then bowed to Cinder, hopping off and disappearing into the shadows once more. Roman coughed and spoke up, "What... was that about?"

"Roman..." Cinder smiled, another terrifying sight, "Our plans were set in motion long ago. But, these twins could turn this into a crushing victory for us."

* * *

 **Favorite, Follow, and/or Review!**

 **~Angel**


	6. Chapter 6: Rosebuds and Snowflakes

**Chapter 6: Rose Buds and Snowflakes**

 **Timeline: Immediate Post- Badge and the Burden: Part 2**

* * *

"Filth! You hear? This is filth!" Ruby shouted, pointing furiously at the book in her hand.

"Ruby..." Blake rubbed her hands anxiously, "Can I have it back now?"

Ruby shouted, walloping her black themed teammate over the head with the book, and fled to her bed, "No!"

Blake moaned pitifully from the ground, "...Please...?"

"I'm not finished with it yet!"

"Finished with what?" Weiss asked curiously, walking into the team room.

Blake's bow twitched madly and she jumped up, waving her hands frantically, "N-Nothing! Ruby's just not finished with... one of my books."

Weiss again asked, "What book is it?"

Ruby eyeballed the two of them from her perch. She muttered, "Ninjas... of... love..."

"What?!" Weiss chocked, turning to glare angrily at Blake, "You let her read smut?!"

"I didn't let her read it! She stole it from me!" Blake crossed her arms.

Weiss waved her arms wildly, "Why do you even have that book?"

"I... enjoy reading it."

"Oh my god. You're a pervert!" Weiss gasped. She crawled up onto Ruby's bunk bed, "Give me that book, **right** now."

The younger girl clasped it to her chest protectively, "What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to burn it! You don't need to have this kind of... sick stuff around you."

"But I like it..." Ruby murmured, her cheeks turning the same color as her cloak.

Weiss's eyes shot wide open and she shot backward, falling of the bed. She landed with a disgracefully loud thump on the ground. "Weiss! Are you okay?!" Ruby shouted, scrambling to peer over the edge.

Her partner was just lying on the ground, staring straight up and growling, "Ruby, do you even know what half that stuff means?"

Ruby rubbed her chin thoughtfully, "I mean... I know what some of it means. Though, some of the phrases like 'donkey punch' and 'ang...''

"Nononononono. You don't need to say anymore," Weiss interjected very quickly, "You're only 15... you should be focusing on other things... like... like... like classwork... and making friends."

"That's my line!" Yang burst into the room, "What's up guys... erm... gals?"

Everyone froze and stared at her. She cocked her head sideways, "What's... wrong?"

Then she spotted the book in Ruby's hand. The blonde sister laughed, deep and throaty, "You like it too, sis?"

Ruby's face turned even redder as she nodded. Blake crept up to her bunk bed to hide from her furthering embarrassment. Yang kept laughing, to the point that she was doubled over on the floor. Weiss... Weiss shrieked loud enough that her teammates' ears hurt for the rest of the day, "Perverts!"

* * *

"Ruby. We should really talk," Weiss murmured quietly.

After the... incident with the book, the team had taken several hours to simmer down. Between Yang's raucous and infections laughter and Weiss's constant exclamations of "Perverts," it took a while, but it did finally calm down. Then, Ruby had run off to grab some paperwork for class. She had missed it and Weiss had inexplicably chased after her.

Ruby turned to face her partner, "About what? Please don't still be mad about earlier. I promised to stop reading it."

"What? No, you dunce," Weiss started, her temper flaring slightly, but calming the moment she realized it, "No. It's not about that. I... wanted to talk to you about how you are faring so far as team leader."

"How... I'm doing?"

"Yes. I realize that you are young, and that leadership responsibilities place enormous strain on you," Weiss spoke.

Ruby's eyes widened and she nodded, "It's really hard... I'm doing all I can to be as good of a leader as I can... I just wish that everyone would stop treating me like a child..."

Weiss's lip turned up slightly, "Well, you **are** a child."

"I am not!" Ruby shouted, "I'm not..."

"Ruby, you are younger that anyone else here. That makes you a child to everyone."

"I don't want to be seen like that! I'm just as capable as anyone else."

"Admittedly, there has been little chance to prove that," Weiss mused, "But perhaps there will be more opportunities in the future."

"Weiss...?" Ruby said, almost a whisper.

"What is it?"

"Do you hate me?"

Weiss was taken aback, but not nearly as much as she should have been, "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because... ever since the formation of... our team, you've seemed... sour, almost hateful."

The white haired girl stopped, closed her eyes, and sighed, "Ruby, I don't hate you. It... is the same thing as I said about you being a child."

"Huh?"

"You're a child. I'm sure that Professor Ozpin had more than sufficient reason to make you team leader, but-"

"Is that what this is all about?" Ruby demanded, "You resent me because I was made team leader, instead of you?"

"Ruby..."

"I'm not a child! I can do everything that everyone else does, better than some even!"

"Ruby..."

"Professor Ozpin made an exception to me being admitted to this school! But... I-I... I don't want everyone to think it's because I'm some kind of special case. I don't want everyone to think that it's because I needed the help..."

Ruby's eyes began to fill with tears. Her emotions, her schoolwork, all of the pressure, it was starting to get to her. Weiss placed her hand on her shoulder, making the younger girl gasp in surprise. Weiss spoke softly, "Ruby, I know. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"W-What?"

"I understand. You have to prove the world wrong. I'm the same way. I may have hated you... I may still even resent you some, but that won't stop me from helping you. We're teammates now, which means that my own personal desires are outweighed by the team's wellbeing. It matters to me how you are doing..."

That was it. Ruby's barely held emotional wall shattered as she tackled her teammate in a hug, and started bawling, "T-T-That's the nicest thing you've said to me. Ever! Of all time!"

Weiss cringed at the sudden contact, "Ruby, you dunce, get off me!"

"We're going to be BFFs!"

"No. Just. No. Get, off!"

"Yes! BFFs! Because 'I matter!'"

Weiss's teeth chattered in anger at the red monkey attached to her midsection, but her cheeks spoke otherwise, as they flushed, her eyes softening and shedding a layer of false apathy.

* * *

A pair of amber eyes narrowed slightly, and a distinct black bow started twitching. She exhaled softly, watching Ruby and Weiss. She let her frustration go, and stepped away from the corner and headed away.

Another pair of lilac eyes bounced gleefully. Their owner, none other than the infamous Yang Xiao Long, cackled to herself. First Ruby and Weiss. Now she had caught Blake peeking at them. She skipped off, humming, "Match maker... match maker... make me a match..."

* * *

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I."

Ghost sighed, "What was the assignment again?"

Spectre muttered dully, "Show proper usage of your Semblance. Be sure to..." *yawn* "Be sure to provide evidence."

"Seriously?"

"Probably."

Ghost growled, muttering frustratingly, "Professor Goodwitch. You are one sadistic son of a..."

She marched down the steps in the class, to ground level where Glynda was waiting. The professor nodded curtly, before saying, "Ghost. Have you decided how you will be using your Semblance for today's attendance credit?"

Ghost stood there for a minute, thinking. There were plenty of tricks she could do with her Semblance, but very few that were blatantly apparent. Then it came to her all of a sudden. And it was glorious. An evil grin slowly spread across her face. Spectre sighed from his seat, _Here we go._

She leaned in and whispered to her blonde teacher, "Hey, professor. You remember the time that you accidentally flashed a class full of first years?"

Glynda narrowed her eyes suspiciously, shaking her head, "No... Not that I recall."

Ghost straightened her back and smacked herself on the forehead, "Oh! Of course! Stupid me! Premonition is just remembering in the wrong direction. I should've said, you know that time that you will flash a bunch of first years?"

Then she disappeared with a bright flash of white light, and a quiet _pop_ , much like a vacuum sealing a bag. Glynda's face turned into one of pure confusion, with a slight darkening shade of red.

Everyone in the class, except Spectre, burst into confused exclamations. He just sighed again and put his head on the desk.

"Where did she go?"

"What happened?"

"Do you think she's alright?"

"Who cares? She's a bitch anyway." (Cardin)

Then, less than ten seconds after she had first vanished, Ghost reappeared in the exact same spot she had been. Her face was pale, and she was breathless. She coughed, her voice hoarse, "Man. Professor, you're gonna be **m-a-d.** "

And she proceeded to collapse the floor, rolling around laughing her lungs to their graves.

* * *

Professor Ozpin nodded gravely, his face in consternation. "I see... your behavior in class was quite unbecoming. Please, refrain from such behavior in the future." He sat back in his chair, and sipped at his coffee, "That being said. No, Glynda, there will be no form of punishment for these two."

Glynda gasped in horror, "Headmaster! Even after what I just told you about how they acted in class. What they..." Her cheeks flushing red, "What they threatened me with...? You're going to let them go unpunished?"

Ozpin raised a hand, and she immediately stopped talking. "Glynda... Our students are children. They reserve the right to some humor, even if it is crude."

The blonde professor narrowed her eyes to slits and stared at the two students behind her. They grinned childishly, and Ghost spoke up, "Sorry, professor. Tain't gonna happen again."

"Very well," Ozpin set his cup down, "If that is all, you may leave."

And so they left, Ghost, Spectre, and an extremely disgruntled teacher. They stepped into the elevator together and rode down in complete silence. It took several minutes, and every second of it was awkward. The twins would occasionally sneak glances at each other, or the third member in the small compartment. Glynda stood rigid, totally still, her breath coming out in even spacings.

 _Ding!_

The elevator stopped gently, and the door hissed open. Ghost and Spectre leapt out, breathing in the fresh air, as if they had never smelled anything nicer. Glynda, too, stepped out, took one last look at the two, then strutted off down the hallway. "Maybe we shouldn't cross her anytime soon," Ghost shrugged.

"Probably."

There was a small popping noise as they turned away. They immediately whipped back around, eyebrows raised in familiarity. A pale, translucent figure had suddenly appeared right behind Glynda, who was completely oblivious. It was Ghost... or rather a past version of Ghost. The present version of the twin smiled knowingly. The past version crept, almost over exaggerating the movement, up to Glynda and reached her hands out. She flipped the blonde teacher's skirt up.

Just as a group of students came walking around the corner. Glynda gasped in horror and hurriedly tried to flatten her skirt back down. The group of students stopped and stared, in utter silence. Then, all as one, they started laughing and pointing. Both Ghosts giggled, the past one fading away. Spectre just looked on in amusement. He lightly tapped his sister's arm.

"Huh?"

"We should go."

"Ohhhhh. Yeah."

"Yeah, let's go."

And just like that, they fled the scene just as Glynda was turning around...

From far above, Ozpin shook his head, stomach shaking in mirth. He looked up from the window, to all of Beacon Academy. He closed his eyes and sighed, "Dear children. Who are you... really?"

* * *

 **Some time later...**

"You sure this is the place?" Spectre asked.

"You heard her too," Ghost muttered, irritated, "She said the arena."

The twins had gathered at the stadium in the school, awaiting their appointment with the representative from Atlas. They'd been there for 15 minutes already, but no sign of her yet. "You think she played hooky?"

Ghost shook her head, "I sure hope so."

Her brother snorted and crossed his arms. There was no one else in the arena but them. It was well into evening, and all students had left, because there were no other matches scheduled. The siblings stood around in the middle for another few minutes, nearly about to give up. Then, they heard it.

The distinct clacking of heels on the hard ground. The twins turned to the source of it. Of course, it was Winter Schnee, in her typical military attire. They stared at her as she approached them from a corner of the arena. She waved briefly, "I apologize for my unpunctuality. I had... a minor issue with an elevator."

Ghost burst out laughing, snorting, really, "Oh. Oh yeah. You went to see Ozpin didn't you?"

Winter nodded, surprised, "How did you know?"

"We uh... may have caused Glynda to..."

"We totally caused her to break it," Spectre finished.

"How...?" Winter asked.

"It was a class assignment," Ghost smiled innocently.

"It was practical joke," Spectre answered, "And she didn't take kindly to it, so she... threw a fireball at us, and hit the wiring to the left of the elevator instead."

"I see..."

Winter walked around, examining the stadium, "This should be sufficient for the assessment."

Ghost rubbed the back of her head, "Soooo, what's this whole combat assessment shindig about anyway?"

"You're going to be placed into a sparring match."

"With... whom...?"

Winter smiled, turning to them, "Between you two."

Ghost and Spectre looked at her for a second, then started laughing their guts off.

"Oh oh. That's thick, really, it is!"

"Yeah! Ha... Ooo.. Ha... That's a good one."

The Atlesian representative's face was deadly serious. They both immediately stopped their guffawing.

"Oh, you're serious," Ghost gulped, her face turning slightly green.

"Yes, based on all of the statistics on your fights recorded, I've determined that you two are the most suitably matched to fight each other. Is that a problem?"

Ghost again gulped, face grave, "Uh..."

Spectre waved his hand nonchalantly, "Nah hun. We got this."

"Very well," Winter grinned, a slight upturn of the corner of her mouth really, "I will now set the safety precautions. Are you ready?"

"No."

"Ready."

 _"Match begin,"_ the female computer's voice rang out.

Ghost turned to Winter, shouting, "Forfeit! I forfeit!"

 _"Match over. Victor."_

Winter's stare turned into a glare, "What? You two are supposed to fight."

Ghost stomped over to her and pointed to the arena, "You get in there and fight then."

"What?"

"You. Get. In. There. And. Fight."

"I just ordered you two to fight each other..."

Ghost leaned against the side of the arena wall, "How about you have a go at him first? Wear him down a bit for me, Ice Queen." She winked at her brother, who gave a double thumbs up in approval.

Winter's shoulders sagged and she sighed. What was the problem with having to fight her brother? They were twins, so they were perfectly matched for each other. "Fine. If you won't obey, then I'll have to beat some sense into you."

She walked, strutted actually, to within 3 meters of Spectre. Ghost tapped the button on the console by her. "Good luck dearest!"

 _"Match begin."_

Winter coolly drew her rapier from her side and started circling her opponent. Spectre just watched her silently. She spoke, "I've seen the recordings of your sister sparring. They were quite impressive. Simple, but efficient bouts."

He shrugged, eyebrows raised and mouth in a mock front, but still silent.

"Though, in the match where she fought the team... the team of four boys, you were officially recorded as fighting, but you were not actually an active participant. That begs the question of whether you are as proficient as she is in battle."

"Psssttt! He's totally not listening!" Ghost called from the sidelines.

Winter ignored her jibe and kept circling, waiting for a move. But she didn't receive any response. No attack. No feint. Just, nothing. Was this his ploy? Goad her into a false sense of security before striking? Or perhaps he was trying to provoke her into making the first move?

Spectre on the other hand, watched her movement with half lidded eyes. His thoughts were racing, just like his sister's in every fight prior to this. _Feet and knees poised. Always prepared for any attack. Semblance? Who knows. Didn't the Ice Princess mention her Semblance being hereditary? So.. that means..._

His thoughts were cut off by a very fast jab from Winter's rapier. She had just dashed straight at him from behind, where she thought there was a blind spot. Instead, she collided with his weapon's sheath as he bent forward suddenly. Her blade sailed over his back harmlessly, her body following closely behind it. She flipped over and landed gracefully on her feet, facing Spectre, who'd straightened back up and was still staring blankly at her. His gaze was completely indifferent, only plagued with the occasional slow, lazy blink. Winter growled. This damned fool wasn't going to raise a hand against her? Fine, have it his way. She shot forward again, slicing and jabbing at a devilish speed, but with complete control and coordination. However, he dodged every single one of her attacks, whether it was leaning, or stepping away. None of them hit him. In a fit of frustration, Winter clicked the switch on the handle of her sword, releasing the parrying dagger from it. She grabbed it in a fluid motion and proceeded to keep attempting at striking her opponent.

Ghost waved frantically from outside of the arena. Spectre saw her and threw his hands up, mouthing, What?

She pointed at the rapidly gathering crowd. Apparently, a passerby had seen their fight in progress and had run off to get some friends. This number quickly grew into a mob, including teams CRDL, JNPR, and all of RWBY, including the younger sister of said competitor.

Spectre exhaled, exasperated. Fine. He jumped back from Winter's next jab, one directed at his neck. Her turned sideways towards her as she prepared her next blow. She dashed forward. Spectre reached up with his right hand and drew his uchigatana. The crowd fell utterly silent. It's blade was pure white, brilliant, glowing like a sun. He spun around on one foot, and reached up, letting Winter's overhead strike skid down the side of his own blade. His hand reached up to her back, pulling her in close. She gasped, her weapon deflected downward and falling to the ground with a loud clatter. Her hands came instinctively up to his chest. Spectre leaned in, his face almost touching hers, and murmured, "Game over."

The buzzer from the scoreboard rang. _"Match over. Victor."_

Winter looked up, confused, then back down. Spectre had pressed his uchigatana firmly into her midsection the moment his hand had made contact with her. She breathed back, "Y-Your weapon instantly depleted my aura. W-What is it?"

A smile and the sound of the uchigatana's resheathing. "My resolve."

"What are you **DOING?!** "

The pair looked at the new voice coming from the crowd. It was Weiss. She charged past the now fallen forcefield to the two, her voice angry, "What are you **DOING** to my sister, y-y-you vile pervert?!"

Winter blinked at her, then her face flooded with red as she realized her position. She glanced down. Spectre was holding her by her waist with one hand, his other on her hip. It was almost... intimate. She gasped in horror and squirmed out of his hold. She scrambled over to her younger sister and faced him again, face red as a cherry. Her eyes narrowed, "W-What was the point of that?"

"The fight? Baka na no?"

"No.. your..." her cheeks turned an ever darker shade of red, as if it wasn't inhuman enough already, "your holding... of... me..."

Spectre shrugged lazily, his head cocking to one side, "Oh. That? I needed your measurements."

"F-For what?"

"For the dress my sister is getting you."

"D-Dress?"

Ghost came bouncing up to them as well, "Yep. You two are going on a little date... to discuss... some..." She coughed, raising her fingers in mock quotation marks, " **bizz-i-ness**."

Weiss's jaw hit the floor, "Winter...?"

The older Schnee looked just as surprised. Her posture went from confused to absolutely timid as she failed to squeak out any response.

"Winter...?" Weiss mumbled up at her sister, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes. I'm... quite alright," Winter tried to regain some of her dignity, "You two."

The twins pointed to themselves questioningly. She nodded, "Yes, you both. Tomorrow I'll c-contact you with meeting details as well as your c-clearance levels."

"Does... Sunday sound good for the **business** conference, Ice Queen?" Ghost fingered her pocket scheduler.

"I have other matters to attend to then."

"Great, see you then!"

"I cannot be expected to be running around to your... nonsensical, immature whims!"

"Alright, it's a date!"

Winter blanched, turned on her heel, and walked off, hands behind her back with fingers twitching slightly. Weiss chased after her, asking questions, but trying not to be intrusive. Ghost muttered, looking out of the corner of her eye, "72?"

"70"

"Damn it," she pulled a handful of lien and slapped it into her brother's open hand.

"Bust off by 2."

"Shit." She handed over more lien.

"Waist by 1."

Even more lien, " **FUCK!** "

* * *

"I don't understand... why are you here?" Weiss asked, her voice soft but imploring.

"It's... classified," Winter snapped back.

"Oh... I'm sorry."

The pair of siblings were currently making their way to the Bullhead Platform, where Winter was scheduled to leave. The elder Schnee looked down at her sister kindly, "You have been... informed of their status as student liaisons to Atlas, correct?"

"Yes...?"

"I am their... handler."

Images flashed through Weiss's brain. _Shackles. Handcuffs. Fuzzy handcuffs._ She shook her head frantically, trying to rid herself of them. "You mean, you're like their mentor?"

"Precisely."

"I see," Weiss murmured.

"Enough about me. I did not intend to speak with you while I was here, because my time is brief. However, I am here now. How are you?"

"I'm... coping," the younger sister looked away, "My grades and rankings are superb..."

"But...?" Winter dug further.

"But... I'm having trouble with fitting into my team."

"Because you are not the leader?"

Weiss's reaction was one of shock, then denial, "N-No, of course not!"

Winter chuckled, "Yes it is. You've always been headstrong, it runs in the family. You must dominate every aspect of life. You are frustrated because you have not been placed as the superior of your peers."

Weiss shrank a little, "I... guess so. Ruby, my team leader. She's so... childish at times. She's so inexperienced. As much as I want to take control, I want to help her too."

"That is only natural. Though, if you want to know what I think-"

"I do!"

She smiled and turned toward Weiss. "I think that you should reach out to your leader. As you said, she is inexperienced. She is looking for her teammate's support. You may not have been directly appointed as leader of your team, but that does not mean you cannot contribute just as much, if not greater."

"I've already reached out," Weiss mumbled, "I just... I mean, I guess I'm just hoping she can mature, for the team's sake."

Winter placed a hand on her shoulder, "And she will, sister. It takes time. It has been... good... talking with you, as always. But I must go now."

"W-When will you be back?"

The older sister walked away slowly, body half turned, "I am currently extremely busy between handling those two and watching over shipments across the kingdom. Honestly, I have not the faintest of ideas. Until next time, sister."

"Good bye," Weiss smiled back, another true smile. They were getting more and more common as the days passed.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

Weiss again sat by her partner, Ruby. Every day, she sighed at her usually antics. Every day, the irritated her. But the recent event involving the Boarbatusk in Professor Port's class had ended all of it. Now, she sighed and was irritated all in good nature. Strange as that sounds, it was true. Instead, she now saw Ruby's... behaviors as those of a developing leader, not as an underwhelming teenager.

Ruby pointed covertly at her paper. On it was another... rude... yes... but uncannily accurate drawing of the ever-droning professor in front of them. This time, Weiss allowed herself a giggle. It felt good to share a humorous moment with Ruby... no... with her partner. Yes, that word felt good now, it felt natural.

Yang poked at her partner, Blake, who in turn nudged at Ruby. The red cloaked girl threw an eraser at Weiss to bring her out of her stupor. "Ow! You little mouse!" Weiss whispered angrily, eyes narrowed.

But she stopped as Ruby again pointed, this time at somewhere else in the class. It was directed toward the twins quietly bickering about something up in their corner of the room. Weiss sighed contentedly. All was right in the world for once. Then an image of her sister being held tenderly by the male twin dance through her head. Then another one, this time of her sister in a beautiful evening gown sitting in a lavish restaurant, across from the same twin. Then, another image, less so... appropriate and much more provocative. Weiss's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red and green simultaneously as her head slumped to her desk, groaning, "I've fallen to the dark siiiiide."

"Ahem!" Port cleared his throat, "Excuse me. Siblings. Twins."

Ghost's hand shot up, her pointer finger extended, "Sorry! One sec professor. I'm just... busy..." She was struggling with something, "trying to strangle my brother."

"My dear child, for what reason?"

Spectre's muffled voice came down, "For making fun of her... Eep!... height!"

"You're the same height as me, baka!" Ghost screamed hysterically.

"You've got the chest of a five year old!"

"So do you!"

"It doesn't matter that I have the chest of a five year old!"

"It's not a bad thing for me either! Don't discriminate, you lunkhead!"

"I'm not discriminating! I'm stating facts!" Spectre defended desperately.

"Well here's a fact for you," Ghost paused in her strangulation, but went almost immediately back to it, "Did you know that if I press here..." She jabbed at somewhere not visible on her brother, receiving another muffled "Eep!"

She grinned wickedly, "If I press there **juuuust** hard enough, you **won't** die? But you'll wish you had. Because every..."

She now accentuated her words with a poke at said non visible spot, "Second..."

Poke ( _"Eep!"),_ "Of..."

Poke ( _"Eep!"),_ "It..."

Poke ( _"Eep!"),_ "Excruciatingly..."

Poke ( _"Eep!"),_ "Painful..."

Jab! ( _"HRGH!")_

The entire class shuddered in subdued laughter. Even Port laughed aloud, "Please, restrain yourselves. Did you not hear what I was just saying? We are going to be having a special visitor any minute now. You need to be on your best behavior!"

Every student in the class froze. Apparently, no one had been listening. "Oh," he muttered, realizing his mistake.

There was a light knock on the door. He shot over to it at a speed that no man that size should've been able to, "Thaaaat must be the visitor!" He flung the door open, waving them in. Glynda walked through the doorway, beckoning a second person after her. The person that followed was small, shorter than Ghost even. She clicked in on heels, holding a parasol. The girl winked at everyone, causing a slight stir among the males, followed by a small curtsy. And she was themed after a certain ice cream flavor... eyes heterochromic... a dainty smile on her face...

Glynda spoke loud enough for everyone, even the still fighting twins, to hear, "Students. This is a transfer student from Haven. She will be joining you, so please welcome her as such. Her name is Neo."

* * *

 _"Tell me a story!"_

 _"Yes... Tell us a story."_

 _"You're too old for this, aren't you?"_

 _"Of course not!"_

 _"Nope!"_

 _*sigh* "Very well... This is the story of the eternal hunt..."_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I really enjoy writing Winter. She has a personality that seems super deep, but has yet to be thoroughly expanded upon. I feel like her extremely formal attitude masks a more childish personality, that she seems to somewhat display to her sister, and people that intimidate her.**

 **Also, enter Neo, my favorite character.**

 ** _Favorite, Follow, and/or Review!_**

**~Angel**


	7. Chapter 7: Neo

**Chapter 7: Neo**

"Neo, welcome to the class!" Professor Port was more than cheerful. "Take your pick of any of the empty seats!"

Neo looked the entire room over for a second, then made up her mind. She bounced her way up the stairs all the way to the top. In every row she passed, the boys sighed in frustration. That is, until she reached the last row. She edged her way carefully over to the two squabbling twins and sat down, formally and properly, in the chair right next to them.

"Get off of me, you overgrown pigeon!"

"You're the one on top of me!"

Ghost finished shoving her brother out of his chair and sat up, straightening her uniform. She rolled her eyes as she stuff her scarf's end back into her shirt line. "Hi, new person! I'm Ghost!" She extended a hand.

"It's Neo, baka," Spectre's disembodied voice came from the ground.

The pint-sized girl winked, her eyes momentarily switching colors, and took Ghost's hand, shaking it enthusiastically. Ghost gasped, "You can do that too? So cool!"

Neo's head tilted sideways questioningly. "Oh yeah," the female twin smirked, leaning in. She too blinked, her left eye changing from white to black, then back again. Neo clapped excitedly, a small patter. They both turned to the commotion further into the corner of the room. Spectre had just now managed to extricate himself from his own mess on the floor. He flopped into his chair, then looked the newcomer up and down. His eyes lingered on her parasol, then her eyes. It was quite disconcerting actually. His black irises almost seemed to bore into her. Everyone in the class watched Spectre, slightly confused. He never acted this reserved or daunting to anyone else. What was the difference here? Apparently not much, as he offered his hand in greeting, "Spectre. Pleasure."

Neo gingerly placed her small hand inside of his, letting him grasp it. His grip was surprisingly strong, and only seemed to get stronger as he held on. _Did he suspect her already? There was no way._ She bowed her head respectfully and slightly tugged her hand away. He immediately released his grasp on her. A small wave of relief rushed through her. For some reason, he just made her nervous; there weren't many men, and even fewer boys, that could that to her.

Port's voice called up to them, "We only have a few minutes left in class... so shall we continue...?"

The clock on the wall rang out as soon as he was done speaking. "It... would appear we actually have **no** minutes left. Remember class, your research assignment on Grimm Creeps is due in 3 days! Good day to you all!"

Ghost popped up out of her seat immediately. "Let's go chill at the fountain. It's a nice day, and this sexy bod could use some sunning. Whatcha say Neo?"

The minuscule girl's eyes flashed between her and her twin brother, who was still sitting and staring. She nodded hastily, eager to get away from the close confines of the nonstop glare.

* * *

"So, Neo, do you have a team here already?" Ghost sipped at something that looked suspiciously like a cocktail.

Neo shook her head enthusiastically, raising a single finger and pointing to herself.

"Just yourself, huh?"

[Nod]

"Why don't you speak? I'm sorry if that was invasive."

The pink and brown girl raised her hands as if to say, _"Dunno."_

"That's just how it is?" Ghost rubbed her chin, "Hey, Nii."

Spectre was lying down on the fountain-side, a magazine shielding his face from the directly overhead sun. "What?"

"Do you think Neo here could join us? I mean, for our training anyway."

"Why?"

"It's hard to make friends, you're living proof of that..."

"What the hell..."

"So I was thinking while she was getting accustomed to Beacon, she could hang around with us."

Neo grabbed Ghost's hand excitedly, nodding. _This was going to be a lot easier than she'd previously thought. These two were a bunch of idiots_.

"Sound good to me."

"Great!" Ghost clapped her hands together, "Whenever you see us headed down to train, feel free to join us!"

[Enthusiastic nod]

Spectre muttered from beneath his magazine, "Ne, could you go get me one of those cocktails?"

"It's alcoholic... I would have to go back to the city."

"Then could you go get me something from the cafeteria?"

Ghost stood up, "Sure. Want anything, Neo?"

[Three fingers raised. A scooping motion]

"Ice cream? Neapolitan? Ok." And like that, she was gone, skipping away.

Neo closed her eyes, tilting her head up slightly to enjoy the sun. It really was a nice day, not a cloud in the sky. There weren't many students around, so it wasn't too loud. She eyeballed the hilt peeking out from Spectre's back. Maybe now was the time she could get a good look at their weapons. Her hand tentatively reached out, grasping for the weapon.

"Do you hear them too?" Spectre murmured quietly.

Her hand shot back to play with her idle parasol. The twin sat up, the magazine falling aside, and placed his two hands beside himself on the fountain side. He leaned forward, eyes searching Neo's face. "Do you hear the voices too?"

[Confused hand gestures]

"You've killed too. I can tell. Tell me," his mouth barely moved, "Can you hear their dead voices?"

Neo's heterochromic eyes widened in horror. Who was this boy? How did he know so much about her?

He sighed, leaning back, "I guess you can't really describe them. We're all different, though at heart we're all the same."

[More confused gestures with a raised eyebrow]. Neo was starting to get really anxious. He wasn't displaying any form of intent. That's what made it so terrifying. No hate, no anger, no murderous intent. Nothing.

"I won't pretend to understand what kind of murderer you are, but the fact that you are here says only one thing..."

She barely restrained restrained a gulp. Her grip on her parasol tightened, ready to strike. This boy was jeopardizing her mission every second that he continued to exist.

"You want to change."

Her grip loosened instantly. Her mouth fell open in a silent laugh. God, he was really stupid. If she could have choked from laughing aloud, it would've happened at this exact moment.

His hand connected with her shoulder. She froze. He leaned in. So close. So close that all of her attention fell on his black right eye and white left eye. Weren't they both black just a second ago? His voice came out in a barely audible breath, "I understand."

His right hand was at his weapon's hilt. He slowly drew it halfway out of it's sheath. Neo couldn't move. She'd never felt such terror before. This should've been completely unprecedented. She could best most any student at this school. But this? This froze her completely in fear. She stared with wide eyes at Spectre's half-drawn uchigatana. It's blade was pure white, glowing like a star. She couldn't make out if it was made of steel, of star metal, or what. But that wasn't the defining feature...

She could hear. She could hear them all. The voices. At first, it was all just one large jumble of nondescript noise. But the longer she listened, the more distinct voices she could make out. One was a man's, pleading for his life. Another was a young boy's, crying. There was an older woman's, crying to stay away from her husband...

Then there was the young girl's. She couldn't have been any older than ten. _"P-Please don't hurt me. P-Please don't my little brother. D-Don't hurt my momma... my poppa... P-Please don't hurt us."_

These were only the first of many. There were countless others, so many that she couldn't count. There could be millions... billions... millions of billions...

Neo gasped, frantically scrambling backwards. She fell off of the side of the fountain with an unceremonious thud. The moment she broke contact with Spectre's hand, the voices disappeared. She grabbed her head, trying to shake all memories of them away. Spectre pushed his blade all the way back into its sheath, before tilting his head sideways, "I really do understand what it's like to have all those voices in your head."

[Single shaky questioning hand]

He stood up, extending a hand to her, "Underneath, we're all monsters. But the fact that you're here, the fact that you're here to change. It says everything I need to know about you."

Neo took his hand hesitantly and allowed herself to be pulled up. Was this idiot going on more about this?

"You're trying to be a good person. I respect that. Please, join us anytime you wish." He bowed his head.

"Nii! Why are you two standing up? Were you thinking of ditching me?!" Ghost came running back, a tub of ice cream in one hand and two fruity drinks in the other. She offered one to Neo, who immediately snatched it and curled up on the ground, cradling it.

Spectre smiled, "No. I was just telling her that she's welcome to join us in our training anytime."

"Baka! I already told her she could!"

"You didn't ask my approval."

"My approval is all she needs!"

"..."

"..."

The twins looked down at the other girl. Neo was just systemically spooning ice cream into her mouth. It was almost like she was comatose, if not for her arm and mouth movements. Ghost muttered, "Uh... Did you do something to her?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," he shrugged.

"Nanda yo?!"

"Hi guys!"

Ghost and Spectre turned around, searching for the new voice. It was Yang... accompanied by all of team RWBY, and another team... JNPR?

The male twin closed his eyes, muttering, "Peace and quiet. That's all I want."

All he received was a sharp elbow to the ribs and a grin, "Hey guys! How's it going? Y'all off for the day?"

Yang winked at Spectre, who looked **extremely** uncomfortable, "Yeah, all of us were headed to grab some food. Wanna join us?"

"No." "Yes!"

Spectre received another jab to the ribs, to which he responded with a wild slew of curses. Ruby's eyes popped and her hands flew to her ears, "Not listening!"

Ghost grinned, her elbow still buried in her brother, "We would love to! Right Neo?"

The tiny girl looked up from her tub of ice cream, then over at Spectre. She switched staring between the two multiple time before decisively nodding her head. Anything to get away from that crazy brother!

"Fine, fine, let's go then," the male twin sighed, waving his hand, and proceeded to walk towards the cafeteria.

Wait, he was going to?! Neo slapped herself on the forehead. First she got settled in very easily and nicely with these two idiots of twins. Then her entire mental state got absolutely obliterated by this weird new development. Now she was going to be stuck with **all** of these young morons all afternoon. Could it get any worse?

"Oh! Ghost, are you and your brother partnering with the new transfer student?" Yang examined each and every one of the female twin's breaths.

"Uh..." Ghost was very taken aback, "Yeah! Totally!" She grabbed Neo by her shoulders, and brought her in for a hug from behind. "Yeah! We're besties!"

If Neo could've screamed, she would've. Instead, she squeezed her eyes tightly closed and prayed for karma to at least end it quickly.

* * *

Neo squeezed her knees together, her hands clasped on the table. Right now, she was the perfect image of a tender, timid newcomer to the school, even though she was quite the opposite. In all honesty, she _did_ feel uneasy around Spectre, but everyone else seemed to be exactly how she pictured them. Just innocent, mindless, and very stupid teenagers.

Based on all of the information (which was actually very scarce and inaccurate) she had on the twins, the attitude of a scared schoolgirl was the best bet. Every story, every book said that the two twins of old were kind and compassionate fighters for justice. There were many stories of them saving damsels (or even knights) in distress. Therefore, Neo decided that they would take her under their wings if she just played the part. And it hard worked out so far...

"Oh ho ho! Got yourself a new pet?"

She looked up, eyes hardening. It was a tallish boy with brown hair (but then again, everyone was tall compared to her). Furthermore, he wasn't alone. He'd brought three other boys that looked just as stupid as he. Currently, it was just her and Jaune at the cafeteria table. The others were busy getting the actual food, while they held the table. This... left the opening for whoever this idiot was to barge in.

The blonde across from Neo, Jaune, cringed, "H-Hi Cardin!"

Cardin looked between the two, then his eyes glinted as an idea flashed through his head, "Don't tell me she's your **girlfriend,** Jauneyboy!"

"I-I... What?!"

"That's what I thought," Cardin smirked, "There's no way she could be with you. It's not as if she's too good looking for you either. Let me guess, is she a sister? Maybe a cousin? On second thought, how **open** is she?"

Jaune paled, blinking rapidly and gulping, "G-Good joke, C-Cardin. N-Neo this is C-Cardin... he's a... g-good friend."

Neo fingered her parasol. No one was allowed to be the bully, except herself. As much as she wanted to avoid making a scene, this just wouldn't do. She smiled sweetly at Cardin, and made to stand up. However, she was interrupted by a rapidly returning Ghost. "Who's that?"

Cardin and his goons all nearly squeaked in surprise. CRDL's leader managed to eke out, "Oh god. It's that cunt again."

 _WHAM!_

He received a food tray to the back of his neck. He collapsed with a surprised _"_ _HRK!"_ and grasped desperately to see if his head was still connected to his body. He felt a weight descend on his chest and pry his hands away from his face. Ghost's smiling face appeared in his direct line of vision.

Then a fist.

Then another fist.

Then a forehead.

Then a foot.

Then the other foot.

More feet.

There was a loud crack, and air rushed across his face. His Aura was depleted.

And all of a sudden, the weight on his chest stopped, as well as the severe beating he was receiving. He peeked his eyes open in their teary states. Ghost was standing over him, looking very, very pissed. Her brother's hand was firmly clamped onto her shoulder. She whined, "Nii! At least let me have one more!"

Spectre just murmured back, "You'll kill him if you keep going like that."

"I mean... it's not outside of the realm of possibilities."

The male twin grabbed Cardin by the front of his chest plate and hauled him to his feet. He gave a sturdy shove to the taller boy, "Get out of here, before she knocks me on my ass too."

Cardin looked wide-eyed between the two, before resorting to a gulp. He turned away, and hobbled off with his team in tow. But that wasn't it. A snort quietly came out, "Fucking bitch..."

He blinked, and in that moment, Neo appeared right in front of him, out of thin air. She narrowed her eyes, grinning, and leaned forward, one hand cupped to her ear. She then proceeded to delicate raise her leg and deliver a roundhouse to his stomach. Cardin flew back, all air leaving his lungs, and landed on his back with a _whoof!_

It wasn't nearly over yet. Spectre knelt down, rubbing his chin, "You'll have to say that again. We couldn't quite hear you."

Cardin spat up, "Screw you."

The male twin tilted his head and placed a palm on the ground. The entire cafeteria floor shook and all of the occupants cried out in surprise. A white circle, adorned with strange, foreign symbols appeared beneath Cardin. The cracked tiles underfoot shot up into the air, along with Cardin. His body rotated until he was facing the twin. Spectre stood up, hands behind his back. There was a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"Nii..." Ghost muttered.

Spectre whispered, a low guttural sound, "If I hear you say one more thing about my sister, I won't kill you. No... I'll start with your feet."

He raised a finger to trace the path on Cardin's body.

"And then I'll move up to your thigh... then your **family jewels**. Then maybe I'll have some fun with your liver... Or... perhaps your lungs..."

He smiled evilly, "There's nothing quite like watching someone suffocate."

The other boy whimpered.

A woman's voice came from the entrance of the cafeteria. It was Glynda. "Enough of this! Right now!"

Spectre didn't even acknowledge her. Instead, he opted to continue glaring at the boy suspended in front of him, "Or perhaps your throat. There are all kinds of fun toys in there."

"Spectre! Stand down! Now!" Glynda was getting closer, her heels clicking on the vibrating ground. But the male twin didn't even seem to hear her. She growled in frustration and waved her riding crop, trying to release Cardin and restrain Spectre. It didn't do anything, at all. She tried again, but with more energy this time. Still no result. She growled again, and picked up her pace, walking past the circle of onlookers. Someone grabbed her arm... the sister.

Ghost pulled the professor back slightly, and murmured, "Ms. Goodwitch, please don't go any closer."

"Let me go this instant!" Glynda indignantly tugged away, but the shorter girl maintained her grip.

"If you get any closer to him, you're at risk too."

"That means Mr. Winchester is at risk as well."

"I'll stop him before he goes too far."

"Huh?"

Spectre cocked his ahead around slightly, now noticing Glynda. He looked at his sister, who stared back. She gave a quick shake of the head, more of a twitch really. He sighed, closing his eyes and clenching his fists. The circle beneath Cardin slowly faded. Then, everything suspended in the air fell sharply. Cardin scrambled to his feet, shaking, and scampered off, followed hastily by his team.

Spectre turned to Glynda and his sister, his eyes closed, "Professor Goodwitch, I apologize for my behavior. It was violent..."

"Yes it was," Glynda shot back, "If you try anything like this in the future, be prepared for expulsion from this academy."

"It was violent, but it was warranted."

Everyone gasped. "What?!"

"Cruel verbal treatment of others is best treated with equally as potent physical violence."

"It most certainly is not!"

"Ghost agrees."

The female twin looked away, before sighing, "It's true."

"Neo agrees."

The tiny pink and brown girl standing further in the cafeteria gave a sweeping motion under her chin with the back of her hand, but nodded vigorously.

Glynda glared at all three of them, "You have had your warning."

And like that, she turned on her heel and walked away. She gave her crop a single wave, and all of the broken tiles flew back into their respective places. Everything was as good as new.

Spectre raised a hand to his sister's shoulder and ushered her towards the exit in the back. She snapped her head diagonally at Neo, signaling her follow. Ghost gave one last look at everyone gathered, and smiled, "Carry on, loves."

* * *

 **Somewhere in the sky...**

Winter reclined slightly in her chair. It wasn't her normal quarter's chair. Her last one had broke, and she'd just now gotten this new one. It was still stiff and fresh. She sighed and spun around in it. There were just some childish habits that no one could break.

The holographic monitor on her desk popped up suddenly. General Ironwood's face and torso appeared on the screen. Winter snapped to her feet, saluting. The general greeted her, "At ease."

She relaxed her stance and sat back down, though still slightly rigid. She answered, "Sir, you received my report on the twins here?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I have authorized them for complete clearance."

Now _that_ was a shock. Winter's mouth dropped open unceremoniously. Though, she quickly realized this and closed it, "Sir... Are you sure that is wise?"

"Our best analysts and computer have determined that there is a 94% chance that these twins are the ones that we think they are."

"There is still a 6% change that they are not, sir."

"Winter, I've given them full clearance to all missions. I am **not** revoking it."

"Yes sir."

Ironwood nodded, "Good. Now, tell me what you think of them."

"Sir?" Winter looked confused, "I detailed all of it in my report that I sent to you."

"I want to hear it from you, in words."

She sighed, "Yes sir. I judge them both as extremely competent fighters."

"How so?"

"I fought against the male twin. He displayed extreme motor control and reflexes. I could not land a single blow on him. Furthermore, he displayed a laido style technique when he finally drew his weapon. I only made contact with his weapon once, when he deflected it so that he could puncture my Aura."

"Tell me about his weapon."

"It was a pure white uchigatana. It's handle was completely black. I could not determine what material it was made from, but it most certainly not metallic. Though, he did tell me that it was made of 'his resolve.'"

"Interesting..." Ironwood rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "What of his Semblance?"

"Undetermined."

"Why do you say that they are both competent fighters?"

"I reviewed security footage of her previous duels. She displayed the same competence as her brother in all of them, even going so far as to dominate a four man team. "

"If they weren't all suspected of being legendary duelists, that would be an incredible feat for first semester students..."

"Yes sir. That being said... When I first met them there, I ordered them to fight each other. I had previously determined that their skills would best be measured if such a matchup. The sister immediately surrendered. It was as if they both already knew the result. "

"I agree, that's peculiar. I want you to look more into that."

"Yes sir."

Ironwood looked over at something off screen. There was a quiet closing of a door. He grabbed something off screen and nodded, "Thank you."

He turned back to Winter, "I just received an authorization for the twins' first mission. I will send it to you immediately. Brief them as soon as you can, and carry it out."

She raised a hand in a salute, "Yes sir... If I may ask, who had to authorize it?"

"The council. That is, to say... the Schnee Dust Company."

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"Granted."

"This is speculation, but I feel as if we are being played like cards by... Father..."

"Perhaps we are... He still holds high influence in the government here. It is best if we carry out his orders, unless they threaten the kingdom."

Winter's fax machine started printing. She rolled over to it and snatched the papers from its tray. She slowly moved back over to her desk, reading the sent mission briefing. Her eyes widened, "Sir, did you read this?!"

"Yes, I did," Ironwood looked troubled as well.

"The White Fang.. sir... This is a highly inappropriate first mission for these two."

"Look further down."

" _Winter Schnee has been authorized to accompany the twins on this mission_. Sir, I oppose this. The White Fang's movements have been frequent, but unpredictable. There is a high probability that we could be walking into a trap. Their intel has been disturbingly accurate lately."

The general sighed, "It's already been authorized as an official mission. I can't do anything about it. You know the rules, Winter."

"Yes sir."

"Very well, any questions?"

"No... sir," Winter gritted her teeth, putting the papers down on her lap.

"Alright. Good luck."

"Thank you sir."

The connection fizzled out, and the monitor fizzled out. Winter looked back down at the papers. This was a damned idea if she'd ever seen one. As much as she wanted to trust the general's trust in these two, she didn't know them at all. To be honest, neither did Ironwood, but he still trusted them. She snarled and closed her eyes, trying to shove all the doubt out. This entire thing was a fool's gambit. Who in their right mind would authorize this? Oh yes, that's right. Her father. The successful owner of SDC. The unofficial head of Atlas. The slaver...

No... If she was going to carry this out, she was going to do it for the right reasons, for the reasons that General Ironwood would want. She opened her eyes and examined the briefing once more.

 _Classified_

 _Security Clearance: Council_

 _Target: White Fang Forward Operating Base_

 _Location: Warehouse 4, Vale City Docks_

 _Objective: Blow-through operation. Destroy all terrorist equipment. Quell any terrorist activity._

 _Deadly force authorized_

That last bit was what bothered her. _Deadly force authorized_. Normally, she wouldn't have batted an eye. But sending those two twins to kill people? They looked no older than 13. It just wasn't right to send... children to do an adult's job.

What's more, this entire operation was being staged in a city. Chances for collateral damage would most certainly be high, with the many, many freights of stolen technology that the White Fang had managed to acquire. Turning to lethal force would only result in equally as destructive White Fang actions.

This whole thing reeked of a PR apocalypse. Winter sighed heavily, _Deadly force authorized, but highly discouraged. Minimize all casualties. Mission is still a success._

Orders were orders.

But such tactics were only authorized, not commanded. She smiled. This might just work.


	8. Chapter 8: Just a Regular Night

**Chapter 8: Just a Regular Night**

* * *

"I don't like this," Spectre frowned, turning around while looking down.

He was dressed in formal attire, just a suit and tie, black and white. It looked... strange, especially due to his seemingly singular wardrobe choice.

Ghost crossed her arms sternly, clicking her tongue, "What's wrong with it?"

"It's... not me."

"I like it. Neo does too." She motioned toward the tiny girl perched on top of her bed post. Neo had recently taken up residence with them. It was more of an unspoken rule, rather than an officiated thing. She didn't know any other people that should could bunk with at Beacon. Therefore, she just crashed with the already new, outcast twins.

Neo eyeballed the male twin before nodding her assent. Ghost beamed, "See? You're going to wear it, and you're going to like it!"

Spectre's frown didn't leave his face, "What are you wearing?"

At this, Neo clapped quietly as Ghost pranced over to her closet. She reached inside and tugged out a very, very white evening gown. It was very slim, but simple. Just a white gown. She held it out for examination, "This is what I'm wearing."

"Scarf...?"

"Oh yeah!" She grabbed his black scarf that was on top of a chair, then tossed it to him, "You can wear yours too, I guess. It wouldn't look too bad."

"Where would I put it...?" He deadpanned.

"Uh... you could wear it as a bandana!"

"No."

Neo hopped to the floor and snatched the scarf from Spectre. She wrapped it around herself and fell back on the bed. Both twins just stared at her blankly. Spectre finally spoke up, "Uh... yeah... I'll leave it here for tonight."

"...Sounds good," Ghost grinned, just as awkward. _What the hell is with this girl?_

"So... uh... nii..."

"What?"

"What time are we supposed to meet Winter?"

"How the hell should I know?"

Spectre sighed and flopped onto his bed, "You're the one that arranged this. You should keep better track of these things."

His sister also fell onto her bed, still holding her dress, "The date was my idea. The planning was my idea. You should really take some initiative here. You'll be single for the rest of your life if you don't."

A shoe appeared in the air above her, and fell, hitting her in the face. She growled, "What the hell?!"

"Stop being stupid. We both know that this is just for information."

That got Neo's attention. Her face was still buried in Spectre's scarf, but she stopped sniffing it immediately. Information? Winter... Schnee? That meant Atlas for sure. She resumed her sniffing to avoid suspicion. It smelled like metal... iron... which meant... blood. There was sweat too. Did he ever wash this thing?

Ghost sighed, "You could at least pretend it's going to be a bit enjoyable."

"It's not going to be," he huffed, annoyed, "I'm as misanthropic as you are."

Now it was her turn to be irritated. "I'm not misanthropic. I'm anthrophobic."

"Whatever. Do you at least know _where_ we're supposed to meet her?"

"The Crystal Palace."

Neo paused again in her olfactory examination. _The Crystal Palace..._ Wasn't that the restaurant the White Fang was planning to hit tonight? The one where multiple government officials were dining? What were the odds that these two planned to be there with Winter Schnee of Atlas? Surely it wasn't coincidence.

"You know where that is, right?"

"Of course!" Ghost sighed indignantly, "Now get up, you're going to get your suit wrinkled. We're leaving in five."

"Uh... why so soon?"

"Because you forgot when the time was, so we're headed there early, just to be safe."

"I'm not the one that forgot..."

The White Fang. Government officials. An Atlas Specialist. The suspected Shadow Twins. Neo had to see this whole thing go down.

* * *

 **The Crystal Palace**

Winter closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She was standing in front of the designated meeting place... for her... date. Her cheeks burned momentarily. The warm memory of a hand wrapped around her waist flooded through her mind. _No!_ She stamped a foot and her eyes shot open. She was a dignified Atlesian Specialist. This was not how should be acting, or feeling...

For another innumerable time that day, she looked down, searching for any flaws in her dress. The appropriate attire for such a restaurant was gowns for women, and suits for men, just like any other formal place. Her dress, was a long, cream colored one, which was held in place by only one strap over he left shoulder. The only other things she carried were a small handheld wallet, and a silk shawl wrapped around her right arm. A genteel appearance.

She took another breath, then grabbed the door handle, and stepped inside. A male host immediately greeted her. "Do you have reservations here, ma'am?"

"Yes. Someone should already be here, though."

"Do you know his or her name?"

"They are twins."

The host's face lit up in recognition, then darkened, "Ah. Those two. Right this way please."

He beckoned her to follow him out of the ornate foyer. This particular restaurant used to be a high official's mansion, until he died. At that point, he had indicated it in his will that it was to be used in such a manner.

Winter stepped through the doorway out of the entrance and into the main dining hall. It was two stories tall, with tables on each level. The entire ground floor was deserted, save for one table. There were two people sat at the table, or rather, one sat, the other's torso was sprawled across the edge, asleep. It was the twins.

Ghost immediately spotted Winter. She stood up, her white scarf hanging lazily from her shoulders, and waved, gesturing for her to come over. The Schnee complied, pulling a chair out, and taking a seat out. "I was... not aware that you would be here too, Ghost."

"Someone has to keep him in check," she poked her brother repeatedly in the face.

He awakened and sat up with a groan. "Evening, Ms. Schnee."

"Spectre."

"Nii, how long have we been here?"

"'Bout four hours? Give or take?" Ghost checked her watch.

"Give or take what?"

"An hour or so."

Spectre's palm slapped his forehead, "So, Ms. Schnee, I'm glad you showed up."

Winter replied evenly, "You requested this, so here I am."

"My sister made it's state of being from nonexistent to a boolean state of true. It wasn't really a request."

"Then it is all the better that I am here."

A waitress quietly cleared her throat, causing the three to all look at her.

Ghost's eyes popped in glee, "Oh! Dom Perignon, oldest vintage you have."

"Same here," Spectre raised a finger.

Winter took a second to look over her drink list. She wasn't on duty, so surely this was acceptable. "I will take the Cabernet, ten year."

"I will be right back with your drinks," the waitress bowed her head and left.

"So. What did you wish to discuss?" Winter asked, keen to cut directly to the chase.

"Are you single?" Ghost burst out. She received an immediate flick to her cheek.

Spectre sighed, "I wish to discuss our upcoming mission."

"What of it?" Winter asked quietly.

"The docks. They seem... too obvious."

A pang of panic shot through Winter. "How do you know the details of the mission?"

"He snooped on your ship," Ghost winked mischievously, "He likes your panty drawer."

Another flick, this time much harder. Another sigh, "We may have... intercepted your communication with General Ironwood."

"What?!" Winter's eyes widened, "That was a highly classified channel. How did you get access to it?"

"We have our methods."

Ghost added, "But it sure saved you time, right?"

The waitress returned, carrying a tray with their drinks. She set all of their respective glasses in front of them, "Are you ready to order?"

Spectre waved his hand, "That's all. Thank you."

"Enjoy, sir, ma'ams."

They waited for her to leave. As soon as she left earshot though, Winter immediately opened up with a quiet tirade, "That is a treason level offense that you committed."

"Tell me something I don't know," Spectre shrugged noncommittally.

The Schnee sat back in her chair, crossing her arms, "You are the ones that hacked into the communique. You tell me."

"I already did. The docks seem to be too conspicuous of a place for us to rout."

"They are orders. We must carry them out."

"It's most likely a trap."

"If it is, then we will handle it accordingly."

Ghost exhaled, tired of not talking for the past handful of seconds, "That aside. I was concerned with the amount of flexibility we're being given."

Winter cocked her head, "Elaborate."

"We've been given clearance to use lethal force. I... We find that inappropriate for operatives such as ourselves, especially seeing as it's our first joint mission with Atlas."

Yes, that really was the elephant in the room, wasn't it? "I found that... somewhat unsettling as well. However, the White Fang is a terrorist group who's aim is to cause widespread destruction to humanity. Deadly force in self-defense is perfectly reasonable."

"Of course it isn't."

"What?"

"Deadly force should be avoided at all times. I understand that there are times when death is required to avoid future conflict, but it should be used as a last resort."

"Terrorists such as these do not hesitate to reciprocate with lethality," Winter's nerves were starting to get tested.

Spectre set his wine glass on the table, a silent, but commanding action, "As special operatives in the military, you tread a fine line of morals. You should be avoiding guilt-causing actions at all times..."

"Are you criticizing my methods?"

"... That being said... You are, foremost, a soldier. It is your duty to protect humanity."

"And faunus," Ghost added.

"It is your duty to protect... humanoids. Never forget that. That is why we have such an issue with lethal force..." he trailed off.

Ghost picked up where he left off, "We may have been authorized to take such drastic measures, but do not forget the long term effects, considering both PR and personal."

"I see," Winter nodded, "You are concerned with how the killing-"

"The murdering."

"- affects public opinion of our methods and leadership."

Ghost laughed, "We actually couldn't care less about the leadership. I'm sure they're as corrupt as any other. But we are worried with how public sympathy will rise if we murder faunus, whether they are terrorists or not."

Winter ground her teeth. Leadership? This... girl needed to be more careful with her words.

"We are also worried about how needless slaughter will reflect on your soul."

"My soul...?" She was baffled now. What in the hell was this twin lecturing about?

"Death stains one's soul. Thus, it muddies your humanity."

"What do you know of death?" Winter smirked. She had almost sneered, but refrained.

Spectre sighed, "What do **you** know of it? You haven't yet spilt blood yet."

"And how can you tell that?"

"Your soul is still pure, still white, albeit somewhat bitchy."

"How dare you?!"

Ghost laid a restraining hand on her arm, "Don't mind him. It;s something that we are gifted with. We can see people's souls, whether they are pure, murderous, innocent, anything."

That piqued Winter's attention. Simultaneously, she was eager to get away from their psychoanalyses of her soul, "Is that part of your Semblance? I discussed your Semblances with Professor Ozpin. That was not included."

"No... It's just something that is. Over time, we've acquired numerous skills, some that come naturally, some that don't."

"You said... over time. How long is this 'over time?'"

Ghost leaned forward, winking, "Winter, it's rude to ask a girl how old she is."

"As future joint partners, it is a piece of information that may prove useful."

The female twin looked over at her brother, "Nii-sama, how old would you say that we are?"

He shrugged, "Biologically? Or chronologically?"

"Biologically."

"12."

Winter's mouth fell open, quite an unbecoming sight, "You're... twelve? That is extremely unbelievable."

Ghost raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Spectre defeated me in a sparring session with minimal effort."

"And?"

"As I am a high-ranking military personnel, that is an uncommon feat. It would be impossible... or rather, improbably, that someone so young could do such a thing."

"Keep in mind, that we are only biologically 12 years of age. Chronologically though... I actually don't know. I kinda lost track."

"What?!"

"We've lived for a ridiculous amount of time. It's a long story, one that we'll have to save for another time."

Now she really wanted to unravel these twins' mystery. "Why not now? We have all night."

"How suggestive, Winter!" Ghost giggled.

Winter paled, then blushed profusely, "You know what I meant."

"Of course I know what you meant, verbally. I also know what you meant from your lustful core."

Spectre nudged her, coughing uncomfortably. Ghost glanced at her watch, "But actually, we don't have all that much time. The main show is about to start."

"What do you mean?" Winter questioned.

 **BOOM!**

"That."

Another explosion rocked the restaurant. Ghost grabbed her own glass, then Winter's. She downed both of them, before they could be spilled by another shockwave. Then, the wall near the entrance exploded outwards.

Winter jumped to her feet, grasping around for her rapier. It wasn't there. She scrambled around, trying to find another suitable weapon, but there were none, unless you counted a chair, or a fork. A chair would have to do. She snapped a leg off of her own chair and raised it, pointing toward the broken wall. Multiple people came flooding through the new opening. They were undeniably... White Fang.

There were at least a score of them, followed by a single commander. A tall, muscular man marked with tattoos, bearing a nasty looking machete. He raised his voice so everyone on the second floor could hear him, "There are more of us on the second story! Do not try to resist, or you will be killed!"

He grunted to the White Fang members that encompassed him, "Those three. Take them."

Winter's eyes narrowed, preparing for the incoming enemies. Then she gasped. The twins. They were still sitting down! She growled under her breath, "Get up, now! We're about to be surrounded!"

No. They weren't about to be surrounded. They were already surrounded.

The White Fang commander looked up to check on his forces on the second level. Perfect. They had already subdued everyone up there, with minimal effort. This was going better than expected. _These three shouldn't be a problem. Normally, the Schnee would be an issue, but she is unarmed. The other two? Children. No_ _problem._ He gave a wave of his hand, and his troops began closing in.

Winter swung her chair leg around, trying to ward them off. It wasn't deterring them at all. Still, the twins didn't budge an inch. Instead, they just remained sitting, exchanging bored expressions. "Hey! Pay attention!" Winter furiously yelled.

Yet the White Fang kept creeping closer.

She kept shouting, "As your direct superior, I order you to..." She took a moment to swing at a terrorist who dared to get too close. "I order you to help me with this threat!"

The twins shot her a glance, causing her to gasp. _Is that anger? No... it's irritation. What the hell?_

Ghost yawned, "Do they have Aura?"

"What?"

"I mean, it would obvious if their leader has Aura, but do any of these goons?"

"Normally, no..."

"Perfect," Ghost smiled, lowering her head and standing up. The moment her knees straightened, her left leg moved backwards, catching her chair with a foot. She then flung the chair straight ahead, colliding with the unfortunate terrorist in front of her. She murmured down to her brother, "You can have the second floor."

Spectre just shrugged in response, "Once they see what you do to these poor people, they'll probably just surrender."

"Fair enough."

Ghost's left hand drifted to her side. She flexed her fingers, then tightened them into a fist. _"Shinigami..."_

A ghastly pale hilt appeared in her hand, forcing her fingers open to accommodate it. The blade followed, blacker than the darkness of space. It extended past her elbow, in her underhanded grip. Winter's eyes widened, _Summoning her weapon from nothing? How?_

Ghost exhaled. Her dress seemed to melt away, replaced by her everyday skirt, leggings, and jacket, all shimmering into existence. However, her scarf remained hanging over her shoulders. She took a moment to correct the problem by tightly wrapping it around her neck, then tucking the ends into the front of her jacket. With a final quick look down, she turned her attention to the threat that surrounded her.

"Shall we begin?"

It was then that all of the encircling White Fang members decided to charge. _How nice of them to wait_.

Ghost's form flickered from existence for a second. All of the surrounding foot soldiers stopped and stood still. Then it was over. Their midsections tore apart, in a single horizontal cut. They all keeled over simultaneously, dead.

The female twin looked at her uchigatana, scrunching her nose up. It's edge was stained with blood. She gave it a sharp flick, removing most of the human remains from it. She then looked up at the White Fang commander, starting towards him with a slow saunter. "Let's see... you have two choices here: die tonight, or run and maybe live."

The commander's eyes narrowed behind his mask, "You'll pay for that, brat."

"Shame," Ghost picked at a fingernail, "Guess you're coming with us."

At that comment, the commander growled and jumped forward, swinging his machete in a diagonal arc. She took a step away, leaning backward slightly. His strike fell short by just a hair, but it carried him forward. His breath hitched as he brought his weapon up to block an insanely fast counterstrike from the twin. She cocked her head, "Good reflexes. Though, don't get carried away. If I wanted you dead, you'd already be dead."

His machete came across for another swipe. Miss. Then another diagonal cut. Block. A savage jab toward her middle. Parry.

Ghost's uchigatana flashed up, flinging the machete away, and knocking the commander's balance off. He swayed on one foot for a moment, before it was kicked out from under him. His body dropped the ground, and his head collided with the marble. Groaning, he rolled onto his stomach, trying to stand back up. Instead, he felt a warm breath by his ear, "Stay down."

He felt his Aura crack, then disappear. A blinding flash of pain filled his body, and he fell into oblivion.

Ghost stood up, glancing at her brother, who was now standing as well and was slightly out of breath. She raised an eyebrow and looked up at the second floor. All of the commotion up there had stopped, apparently. "Nii-sama, that was fast. Are they all dead?"

"That is an understatement," Spectre bored back, his sword fading from his right hand.

"I thought you said they' surrender when they saw what I did."

"They _would_ have surrendered."

She laughed suddenly, "That's true! At least this one's alive."

They stared at the unconscious commander's body, both shrugging sympathetically. A throat clearing caught their attention.

Winter had her arms crossed as she huffed, "Explain what is happening this instant."

"Well you see..." Ghost started.

Spectre cut in, "There was this super random attempt by the White Fang..."

"To try and kidnap the several Vale government officials..."

"That are here for some kind of gala..."

"They're lucky..."

"That we just happened to be here..."

"Not to mention it's super fortunate..."

"That we now have a captive White Fang commander..."

"To interrogate about more intel for our upcoming mission."

Winter grimaced at the twins' incessant need for alternating fragments of sentences, "This was... planned?"

They feigned dismay and innocence, "Of course not! What would make you think of such a thing?!"

She was getting really tired of their antics, and she'd barely even gotten to know them, "How did you know?"

"You'd be amazed at the wonders that a little whoring around works."

 **"WHAT?!"**

* * *

 **Later elsewhere...**

"Wakey wakey!"

He groaned. His entire body hurt, but he opened his eyes anyway. The last thing he remembered was getting knocked to the ground by some white-haired child. Then his eyes really shot open, realizing what had happened. The White Fang commander tried to get to his feet, but looked down only to see that he had been tied to a chair. He was currently in some form of dorm room? Where in the hell had he been taken to? Was this Beacon Academy? No way. There were three people in front of him: the Schnee, who had a noticeable blush and looked more than disgruntled, and the two children from earlier.

Something sharp poked his knee. He growled, fortunately without a gag, "Let me go."

The sharp something jabbed him again, harder this time. The female child, or rather, Ghost, grinned, "Here's how this is going to go. I'm going to make completely reasonable demands, and you're going to answer them."

The other child, Spectre, yawned, "What my dear sister means to say is: She's going to make completely unreasonable demands, and you're not going to answer them..."

At this, the commander snarled, "Damn right I'm not."

"But then she's going to torture you, which won't get anywhere..."

"I'm not telling you anything!"

"And then I'm going to torture you. At that point, you actually _are_ going to tell me everything that I want to know."

"Never!"

Ghost's grin turned pure evil, "Ara ara! You're so talkative now, why dontcha tell me tell me all about that little trap planned for the docks?"

"Go to hell!"

The thing that had been poking him earlier came across his face. The flat of Ghost's uchigatana whipped his cheek, drawing a thing line of blood. "What?"

"Go. To. Hell!"

She stepped forward, slamming a fist into his gut, "Speak up, love."

"..."

"Uh, Nii-sama," Ghost stepped back bashfully, "I think I might've broken him already."

Spectre took her place, rolling his fingers, "Not at all. Ms. Schnee, you may wish to leave the room. You as well, Ne-san."

Winter stamped a foot indignantly, "I will be here for all information that he releases."

Ghost grabbed her hand, tugging her to the exit of the room, "You really don't want to be here. Even I'm not staying for this."

She looked hesitantly between the two, but finally complied, following the sister out. They both stepped out, into the hallway. They were indeed in Beacon, at the twins' room. Winter leaned against the wall, as the door shut, "You realize that all of the Academy is going to hear this."

Ghost giggled, "No one will hear it. I cast a noise dampening spell."

"You can control magic too?"

"Of course!"

"To be such an exemplary swordsman, and to have such proficiency in magic. I must admit, my impression of you continuously rises."

Ghost smiled back at her, putting her ear to the door. She flinched and jumped backwards, blinking rapidly.

"What is it?" Winter's concern rose, and she too put her ear to the door. There was a distinct squelch of human flesh, and a hideous scream. She too flinched, but kept her head against the door. Ghost joined her again.

Another squelch, followed by another scream. The commander's voice came out, barely audible, _"NOOO!"_

Spectre's voice was even more muffled, _"This little piggy went to the store..."_

Squelch. Scream.

 _"This little piggy went to bed."_

Squelch. Worse scream.

 _"Want to tell me about those docks now?"_

 _"..."_

 _"I admire your integrity... Actually, that's a lie. I really don't."_

Squelch. Scream.

 _"This could get a lot worse, you know."_

 _"Go...To... Hell!"_

 _"Ms. Schnee, remove your ear from these premises at once."_

Winter gasped and shot back against the far wall. "What... that is... inhumane... even for military standards."

Ghost straightened up, holding her hands behind the back of her dress, "He does it so that you or I don't have to."

"Still..."

"I thought you were the one saying that lethal force should be used against these terrorists?"

"I did... I do... But this is... horrendous."

"You remember how we said that your soul was white... pure?"

"Yes, I do."

"My soul is black. I've... we've done... unforgivable things."

"Your brother... Spectre... What of his soul?"

The room door opened. Spectre stepped out from inside, closing it quickly, but silently. He closed his eyes and sighed, "The docks is indeed a trap. They intend to ambush us with several prototype Spider droids, then overwhelm us with sheer force."

Winter spoke up, "Are you sure?"

"Very," he simple responded with a thin smile then proceeded to walk away, "I need to get a drink. That always makes me thirsty."

The two women watched him leave. Winter murmured quietly, "Why did you tell me that?"

Ghost's eyes drifted to the floor, "I told you that, because it's how we justify most of what we do. We've done so much evil, that a little more won't hurt anything."

"You're just children though... how...?"

A sad smile. "We were never children."

* * *

Neo clung desperately to the side of the wall. She had followed Ghost and Spectre to The Crystal Palace and watched them from the second floor. It had truly been a spectacle to behold. Instantaneous elimination of at least twenty enemies, followed by a quick subduing of the White Fang commander. She had to give the twins mad props; they certainly knew how to handle themselves in a fight. Then, she had rushed back here to the dorm, where she searched anything and everything personal for information on the two. It hadn't been long before she was interrupted, and had been forced to evacuate the room when the twins and the Schnee had suddenly entered with their... abductee.

Now, she was stuck outside of the building, barely hanging onto the edge of the windowsill. She carefully pulled herself up to eyeball the inside of the room. Thank God. The twins and the Schnee had left. Although, they had left their abductee. She smashed her face against the window, trying to getting a better look at him. _**Holy shit**_ **.**

The White Fang commander was still in his chair. He was missing four toes from his right foot. His leg hung limply above a wash basin, collecting his dripping blood. His eyes were wide open, bloodshot, as his face stared straight upwards, his neck supported by the back of the chair. Though, that wasn't the most terrifying part. His mouth was moving in indistinguishable motions. Neo turned her head and stuck her ear against the window, trying to hear what he was saying. What she heard sent a chill along her spine, nearly causing her to lose her grip on the window sill.

"Monsters... monsters... all of them... monsters..."

Neo's hand scrambled at the window edge, barely open. She opened it all the way and hauled herself inside. She stared at the muttering man in the middle of the room for several minutes, entranced and horrified. Her hands came together, to remove the object that was poking out of her pocket. It was what she had been examining before Ghost, Spectre, and Winter had burst in.

It was Ghost's diary. Most of it was boring daily accounts of recent happenings at Beacon. However, Neo had quickly thumbed through the entire book, and found several repeated things. The utmost of these was the phrase mentioned about death.

Ghost had written, _'His soul is getting darker...'_

 _'His soul keeps getting blacker, if it seems even possible.'_

 _'I'm afraid for Onii-sama. His soul... I can't hear it anymore.'_

 _'I can't see his soul anymore. It's like a black hole, absorbing everything around it. What have we become?'_

She looked back up at the mumbling man. Terror started to creep along her spine. She could feel it tingling every microscopic hair follicle. What had she gotten herself into? Why did she agree to help Cinder with this? It had barely been three days and she had already discovered that these two children... these two twins were psychotic sadists. The male one... he kept giving her looks, like he knew... And what about that conversation at the fountain? It shook Neo to her core.

She had to get out of there. So, she ran over to Ghost's backpack and returned the diary. Nothing else was out of order... Neo stood up, trying to calm her shaking. She focused her mind. With a final push, she shoved off backward from the ground, and teleported away.

No one could pay her enough money to stay after what she had witnessed and experienced.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Crazy crazy crazy. What in the world could make Neo scared? She's so psychopathic already that you'd think nothing would terrify her.**

 **On a side note, I've been watching too much anime. Someone save me.**

 **~Angel**


End file.
